Alma de Plata
by PKMNfanSakura
Summary: Lira se embarca en una gran aventura para convertirse en la próxima Campeona Pokémon de Johto, sin embargo no va a ser un camino de rosas. Una amenaza que se creía extinta hace tres años vuelve a resurgir más fuerte que nunca, y ella es la única capaz de detenerla. ¿Logrará cumplir sus objetivos o acabará siendo aplastada por sus enemigos? (Novelización del juego SoulSilver).
1. Introducción

—Señor, el director de la Torre Radio ya ha sido capturado.

La malévola sonrisa de Atlas creció aún más, si es que era posible, al escuchar aquella noticia. Se dio la vuelta en su silla y juntó las manos en esa típica pose que hacen los villanos de las series cuando todo sale según lo planeado.

—Perfecto, supongo que Petrel ya le estará sustituyendo.

—Claro que sí señor.

—Bien hecho. Tómate el día libre y como me has traído una noticia tan buena te doy permiso para obtener otro Pokémon —Los ojos del recluta se iluminaron de felicidad al mismo tiempo que abría su boca, incrédulo—. Ya sabes como funciona, pasa por recepción y diles que te he dado permiso, si tienes algún problema vuelve y te lo entregaré personalmente.

—S-sí. Muchas gracias señor —Con una pequeña reverencia el recluta se fue, intentando contener las ganas que tenía de saltar y gritar. Justo cuando él abandonaba la sala Atenea entraba, con una sonrisa equiparable a la de su superior.

—El experimento del Lago de la Furia está siendo todo un éxito, ya tenemos a nuestro primer Gyarados rojo y Protón me ha llamado mientras venía, las colas de Slowpoke están empezando a arrasar en el mercado negro así que nuestros ingresos no tardarán en subir.

—Ah, perfecto —Al mismo tiempo que pronunció esas palabras el líder provisional del Team Rocket se levantó de su asiento—. Recuérdame que compre un billete de lotería porque con el día que llevo hoy raro sería que no me tocase.

Con paso decidido pero lento fue a su despensa, que se encontraba en la parte posterior de su despacho, y sacó una botella de vino. Acto seguido virtió el líquido en dos copas cercanas y cuando estuvo satisfecho volvió al lado de Atenea. Le ofreció una y aunque ella la aceptó con gusto frunció el ceño.

—Déjate de loterías y céntrate en lo importante, no podemos apartar nuestra atención del objetivo primordial: conseguir que Giovanni regrese.

—Cierto. Brindemos, por Giovanni.

—Por Giovanni, ¡y la resurrección del Team Rocket!

Atlas se llevó la copa a sus labios y tomó un pequeño sorbo, saboreando tanto el líquido que contenía como aquel momento. Tres años, habían sido tres largos años en los que no todo había sido fácil y por fin sus esfuerzos estaban dando sus frutos.

 _Ahora sí Giovanni. Que tiemble Johto porque vamos a ser incluso peores que en Kanto, y no vamos a parar hasta encontrarte._

—Atlas, ¡el chico se ha escapado!

Pero claro, no todo iba a ir sobre ruedas.

Un recluta parecido al anterior irrumpió en la sala con cara de espanto, como si el fin del mundo fuera inminente. Apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y, cuando recuperó el aliento, adoptó una postura recta.

—Atlas, el chico-

—Sí, te he oído. No importa, solo nos causaba problemas y tenemos mejores proyectos en los que gastar el dinero que él —Con el rabillo del ojo vio como Atenea se llevaba la mano que tenía libre a la boca y sus ojos se agrandaban ligeramente, pero pasados unos segundos volvió a recuperar la compostura.

—E-entonces, ¿no quiere que le busquemos?

—No, solo nos haría perder tiempo y esfuerzo. Además ella sigue aquí, seguro que acaba volviendo.

—¿Crees que podrá sobrevivir? —preguntó la peliroja, preocupada— No tiene ningún Pokémon, ni dinero, ni-

—Tranquila, estará bien. Después de todo, es el hijo del gran Giovanni.

* * *

—Mira, están peor que ayer —Aníbal señaló los remolinos y después se cruzó de brazos— ¿Crees que debería avisar a Lance? —Yasmina frunció el ceño, pensando detenidamente cual sería su respuesta.

—No, no hace falta —dijo pausadamente, como si no estuviera segura de su decisión—. De todas formas no les quites el ojo de encima. Yo también los vigilaré desde Ciudad Olivo, y le pediré a los marineros que me avisen si ven algo raro.

—¿Seguro? Mira que insistió en que le informáramos de cualquier cambio, por muy pequeño que fuera.

—Ya pero está muy liado con su clan y a lo mejor no tiene nada que ver con... ya sabes... _eso_. De todas formas hablaré con Morti, por si acaso.

—Si tú lo dices. Aunque esto no es habitual, las aguas no llegan a ser tan turbias, yo se lo comentaría.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco vamos a hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Veremos como avanza la cosa y, si empeora, entonces le llamaremos.

—De acuerdo, solo espero que no se entere por terceras personas. La última vez pilló un cabreo de aúpa.

—Nadie le va a decir nada, y si se enfada allá él —Aunque sonaba muy convencida, por dentro la líder estaba temblando y rezando para que nadie se pusiera en contacto con él. No quería molestar al Campeón porque al ser grandes amigos sabía perfectamente que tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, y no quería añadir esa tontería a la lista. Además, si iba a peor siempre estaba a tiempo de avisarle, ¿verdad?—. Tengo que irme, ahora que he conseguido la medicina no quiero hacer esperar a Ampharos más de lo necesario.

—Cierto, espero que no sea nada grave y que se mejore pronto.

—Y yo —Tras dirigirle una sonrisa a modo de despedida, Yasmina sacó a un Skarmory y se subió encima de él—. Estaremos en contacto, avísame si hay algún cambio.

—Descuida, y lo mismo digo —Cuando la líder era solo un punto en el cielo Aníbal volvió a su gimnasio y se puso a meditar debajo de la cascada. El estrés de los últimos días había sido horrible, que si reuniones entre los líderes, que si reuniones con el Alto Mando, que si reuniones con el Campeón. Y ahora los remolinos se volvían más feroces. Lo único que le faltaba es que las obras de la Zona Safari se atrasaran un mes más.

* * *

—Silver, Silver para por favor.

Los rayos del Sol ya se estaban escondiendo, era cuestión de minutos que anocheciera. Dos chicos corrían por el Encinar, pero no estaban jugando como cuando eran pequeños, no, al contrario. Él estaba huyendo de ella, y aunque al principio parecía que nunca le iba a alcanzar no tardó en acortar la distancia. El pelirojo ya no podía más, pensó que su amiga se cansaría antes que él pero estaba claro que le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si hacía falta.

—Está bien, qué quieres Carol —preguntó en ese tono borde y agresivo que le caracterizaba. Frenó en seco, haciendo que ella chocara con su espalda y casi cayera por el impacto pero logró mantener el equilibrio—. Y antes de que abras la boca, no pienso volver allí.

La chica, igualita que todas las del Team Rocket, solamente se diferenciaba de las demás en sus ojos azules, que eran puros y transmitían amor, no corruptos y desbordantes de maldad.

—No te voy a pedir que vuelvas, sé lo mal que lo has pasado —dijo entre jadeos y dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Sabía que no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal y lo último que quería era enfadarle aún más—. Pero no puedes ir por ahí solo.

—¿Y qué sugieres, vas a acompañarme? —Ella negó con la cabeza pero él no vio ese gesto, pues aún seguía de espaldas.

—No, lo haría encantada pero lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte es esto —Ahora que había captado su atención consiguió que se diera la vuelta, y al ver lo que le estaba ofreciendo casi entra en cólera.

—No —dijo con firmeza, pero ella solo le acercó todavía más la Poké Ball—. He dicho que no, es tu única buena compañía ahí dentro.

—Me da igual, la necesitas más que yo.

—Ya robaré alguno, tampoco es tan difícil, he oído que un tal Elm tiene varios en su laboratorio —Carol no apartó el brazo a pesar de las negativas de su amigo, y eso hizo que este estallara, tirando la Poké Ball al suelo de un manotazo.

—Dices que los odias, pero eres igualito a ellos —murmuró esta cuando se agachó a recogerla, y solo de dio cuenta de su error cuando era demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar su fría voz. Intentó decir algo para remediarlo pero antes de que pudiera pensar él la tiró, se agachó y le agarró del cuello de la camiseta— Escúchame bien, yo no soy como ellos, no soy como _él_. No soy tan patético ni voy a caer tan bajo, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí, l-lo siento, no quería decir eso, he elegido mal las palabras —dijo rápidamente esperando que aceptara su disculpa, y al verla tartamudear de esa forma algo en su interior le dijo que parara. Era su única amiga después de todo. La soltó y se levantó, volviendo a darle la espalda.

—Vuelve, antes de que se den cuenta de que te has ido —Aprovechando que ella seguía en el suelo echó a correr, desapareciendo entre los arbustos y en la oscuridad de la noche. El Sol ya se había puesto, y lo único que iluminaba aquel lugar era la tenue luz de las estrellas.

—Mira que es terco, y bruto —Carol se llevó las manos al cuello y lo masajeó, aún podía sentir la presión. Con un suspiro se levantó, ya había pasado mucho tiempo fuera y aunque la habían asegurado que la cubrirían sus compañeros no eran conocidos por cumplir sus promesas, y menos si les ofrecían otro Pokémon a cambio de romper dichas promesas. Antes de volver miró por última vez hacia el lugar por donde había huido, preguntándose si de verdad sería capaz de valerse por sí mismo, y deseando que no se metiera en problemas aunque sabía de sobra que era imposible. Se limpió el polvo y sin más demora volvió a Ciudad Trigal.

* * *

 _ **(*Importante: la protagonista, Lira, no será shippeada con nadie, así todos estamos contentos y cualquiera puede leer la historia. También dudo que shippée a otros personajes, pero en el raro caso de que lo haga lo indicaré al principio del capítulo.***_

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿Os ha gustado esta pequeña introducción? Como podéis ver voy a darles más importancia a los líderes de gimnasio y a Lance porque ME ENCANTAN y creo que se merecen algo de fama. También quitaré y añadiré cosas, por ejemplo he creado un OC PERO QUIETO TODO EL MUNDO, solo es uno, no voy a plagar esto de OCs pero creo que es un personaje que puede hacer este fic más entretenido. Espero que no os importe pero si pusiera todo lo que pasa en el juego tal cual, ¿dónde estaría la gracia de esta historia? Para eso lo jugáis y ya. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiendo ^^.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima~**_

 _ **PKMNfanSakura).**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Una gran decisión

—Buenos días mamá.

—Buenos días cielo, ¿has dormido bien?

Era una mañana tranquila en Pueblo Primavera, aunque lo raro sería que no lo fuera ya que si había algo que caracterizaba a ese pueblo, aparte de ser el lugar donde se encontraba el laboratorio del profesor Elm y el punto de partida de muchas aventuras, era la gran calma que siempre reinaba. Los rayos de Sol salían tímidamente de entre las montañas y la ligera brisa matutina acariciaba las ramas de los árboles, indicando el comienzo de un nuevo día.

—Sí, aunque he vuelto a tener ese sueño extraño.

—¿Ese en el que estás en medio del mar rodeada de remolinos y se te aparece la silueta de un gran Pokémon? —La morena asintió y un par de segundos después los ojos de la señora Soul se iluminaron, como si acabara de recordar algo muy importante— Ah, hablando de Pokémon, Eco ha venido. Estaba buscando a su Marill así que si le ves avísale y el profesor Elm me ha pedido que vayas a su laboratorio, me ha dicho que quería pedirte un favor, ya te explicará los detalles cuando llegues. Tienes la bolsa con tu ficha y cuaderno en el pomo de la puerta para que no se te olvide.

—Vale, acabo de desayunar y voy.

Tras tomar el último trago de leche Mu-mu, lavarse los dientes y ponerse su gorro favorito Lira estaba lista para emprender su pequeño trayecto al laboratorio. Al salir de casa estiró los brazos y cerró los ojos, dejando que el ligero rumor del río que pasaba cerca de su casa y en el cual se bañaba con Eco cuando eran pequeños (y no tan pequeños) acabara de despertarla.

 _Bueno, será mejor que vaya ya._

—¡Marill ma!

Antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso algo blandito y azul chocó contra sus piernas. La morena miró hacia abajo y no se sorprendió nada al ver qué era.

—Eh pequeñín, ¿Eco te ha vuelto a perder? —El Pokémon asintió algo malhumorado y Lira no pudo evitar reír— Tengo una idea, ¿qué te parece si te llevo al laboratorio conmigo y cuando se te haya pasado el enfado le buscamos? —A Marill pareció encantarle la idea ya que no tardó ni un segundo en saltar a sus brazos.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó energéticamente al llegar a su destino, y uno de los ayudantes del profesor le devolvió el saludo con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Buenos días Lira, el profesor está al final, como siempre.

—Perfecto, gracias —Ya podía verle desde la entrada, enfrente del ordenador y rodeado de pilas de papel que requerían su atención más inmediata. No fue hasta que le tocó suavemente el hombro que él se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Buenas profesor.

—Ah Lira, aquí está la chica que quería ver —Antes de que pudiera proseguir un sonido procedente de la entrada hizo que ambos giraran la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—Profesor, ¿ha visto a mi Pokémon? Lo he buscado por todo el pueblo y no lo encuentro —dijo un chico pelinegro y con semblante preocupado mientras irrumpía en el laboratorio. Empezó a rebuscar por todas las estanterías, e incluso llegó a mirar en la papelera, y no paró hasta que miró los brazos de su amiga— ¡Marill! Qué susto, no vuelvas a escaparte.

—¿Escaparse? —La morena dejó al Pokémon en el suelo para que se fuera con su entrenador. Después fingió haberse enfadado— La culpa es tuya, a ver si tienes más cuidado.

—Ja, habló. ¿Quién dejó a su madre encerrada en la cocina y no se dio cuenta hasta que le entraron ganas de comer y fue a ver por qué tardaba tanto la cena? —Eco sacó la lengua a modo de burla, y si Elm no hubiera llegado a intervenir a tiempo seguramente esas hubieran sido las últimas palabras del joven.

—Bueno Lira, ¿no quieres saber por qué te he llamado?

—Nada me haría más feliz ahora mismo —El profesor se levantó y la guió hasta un mostrador donde habían tres Poké Balls con un pequeño letrero y una imagen al lado de cada una. Elm se paró enfrente.

—Como bien sabrás estoy llevando a cabo diversas investigaciones, que aunque son muy diferentes entre sí tienen una cosa en común: el objeto de estudio son los Pokémon. Últimamente todos los llevamos cómodamente en Poké Balls pero hay gente, como Eco, que prefiere llevarlos fuera y disfrutar de su compañía, así que una noche mientras acababa de redactar las conclusiones de un experimento pensé: si los llevamos a nuestro lado, ¿se formaría algún sentimiento o vínculo especial con sus entrenadores? ¿Podría llegar a afectar a su desarrollo? Y es ahí donde entras en escena —Elm extendió el brazo y señaló las Poké Balls—. Elige uno.

—¿Q-qué? —Lira había dejado de prestar atención cuando el profesor dijo "investigaciones", así que ahora que la estaba mirando no sabía si tenía que responder a alguna pregunta o hacer algo.

—Elige uno. No te preocupes, he hablado con tu madre y está de acuerdo —Al escuchar eso y ver qué estaba señalando exactamente la morena intuyó qué es lo que quería que hiciera. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y tuvo que preguntar para asegurarse de que lo había entendido bien y no meter la pata.

—¿Puedo?

—Claro mujer, te he llamado para eso.

—¿En serio? ¡Ah, mi primer Pokémon! ¿Es esto un sueño? Aún no soy capaz de procesarlo, Eco pellízcame.

—¿Seguro?

—No, que me haces mucho daño —Con una sonrisa equiparable a un Snorlax Lira se acercó a leer los letreros informativos—. A ver, qué tenemos por aquí.

 ** _Chikorita._**

 _Especie: Hoja._

 _Tipo: planta._

 _Habilidad: Espesura._

 _Débil ante: tipo fuego, veneno, hielo, bicho y volador._

 _Fuerte contra: tipo agua, tierra y roca._

 _Descripción: sus hojas aromáticas son capaces de medir la humedad y la temperatura._

 ** _Totodile._**

 _Especie: Fauces._

 _Tipo: agua._

 _Habilidad: Torrente._

 _Débil ante: tipo planta y eléctrico._

 _Fuerte contra: tipo fuego, tierra y roca._

 _Descripción: es pequeño, pero violento. No dudará en morder cualquier cosa que se mueva cerca._

 ** _Cyndaquil._**

 _Especie: Ratón fuego._

 _Tipo: fuego._

 _Habilidad: Mar llamas._

 _Débil ante: tipo agua, tierra y roca._

 _Fuerte contra: tipo planta, hielo, bicho y acero._

 _Descripción: suele estar acurrucado. Si se enfada o asusta, lanzará llamas por su lomo._

—Jo, no sé a cuál elegir —Chikorita parecía ser el más mono de los tres, pero tenía muchísimas debilidades y Lira no sabía si sería capaz de hacer que llegara muy lejos. Totodile era el que menos problemas tenía pero esos colmillos afilados le preocupaban un poco, y Cyndaquil parecía una bolita de pelo que la podía calentar en invierno, punto a su favor ya que odiaba el frío, pero era débil frente al agua y a Lira le encantaba bañarse cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Todos tenían sus pros y sus contras, una elección difícil sin duda.

—Tranquila, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, es una elección sumamente importante así que piénsalo bien.

Pasaron varios minutos, y al final se dejó llevar por las apariencias, la sonrisa de Totodile la había enamorado desde el minuto uno y estaba segurísima de que era con quien mejor se llevaría, si es que no le daba por morderla.

—Parece que todos son muy buenos, pero me voy a quedar con Totodile.

—Muy bien, pues adelante, sácalo —Lira agarró la Poké Ball y presionó el botón que tenía en el centro. Un haz de luz azul salió y segundos más tarde se materializó en un pequeño reptil.

—Toto —Totodile apareció agachado y después se levantó, alargando sus pequeños bracitos, intentando hacer una entrada triunfal—. ¡Dile!

—¡Aaaah! ¡Qué mono eres! Venga, ven con mami —Lira se arrodilló y extendió los brazos para que Totodile fuera corriendo a abrazarla, y fue corriendo, pero no para estar con ella.

—¡Toto! —Pasó de largo y se aferró a los bajos del pantalón del Profesor Elm, causando la risa de Eco.

—¡JAJAJA! ¡Ni los Pokémon te quieren!

—¡Oye!

—Es normal Eco, hasta el momento yo había sido el encargado de cuidarle, por eso ha venido conmigo porque soy como su padre, lo que quiere decir que la Poké Ball no establece un vínculo emocional, interesante —En medio de su reflexión el ordenador emitió un pitido—. Vaya, me ha llegado un e-mail. Voy a ver quién es, toma Lira —Ella se levantó y el profesor dejó a Totodile en sus brazos. Lira puso una mueca de enfado pero al ver su sonrisa y su mirada de embobado desapareció cualquier rastro de sentimiento hostil hacia el Pokémon. Era demasiado adorable, no podía enfadarse con él.

—Ay, este Sr. Pokémon —Se quejó Elm, atrayendo así la atención de los entrenadores.

—¿Pasa algo profesor?

—No, nada importante Eco, es solo que siempre está investigando cosas extrañas y se emociona muchísimo cada vez que descubre algo. Me acaba de decir que ha hecho un hallazgo bastante importante y que le gustaría que le echara un vistazo, seguramente se trata de otro huevo Pokémon. En cualquier caso no puede moverme porque estoy dirigiendo una investigación y tengo una montaña de trabajo, así que Lira, ¿qué te parece si vas en mi lugar? Creo que si llevas el Pokémon a tu lado no tardaréis mucho en llevaros bien.

—Me parece genial profesor.

—Perfecto, vive yendo hacia el norte de Ciudad Cerezo. En caso de que tu Pokémon se haga daño puedes curarlo con esa máquina de ahí, es un dispositivo que controlo fácilmente con mi PC y si hablas con mi ayudante te dará unas pociones. Me haces un gran favor yendo hasta allí, gracias.

—Gracias a usted por haberme dado al Pokémon, ¿estás listo? —Totodile asintió energéticamente y Lira sonrió— Pues vamos granujilla, ¡en marcha!

* * *

—Vaya vaya, así que este es el famoso laboratorio de Elm. Pues menuda birria, pensaba que sería más grande —susurró Silver al asomarse por la ventana. Le había costado lo suyo llegar, pero por fin lo había logrado. Pueblo Primavera, un diminuto punto en el mapa de Johto, insignificante para él sino fuera porque era el único lugar en el que podría conseguir un Pokémon más o menos decente. Bueno, eso si esos malditos chicos se iban y le dejaban robar en paz. Y más les valía irse pronto porque ya tenía la vocecita de Carol en el fondo de su cabeza diciéndole que robar estaba mal, algo que siempre le había extrañado. Si había estado desde pequeña en el Team Rocket, ¿por qué no era como los demás? ¿Por qué siempre intentaba hacer el bien?

—Pues vamos granujilla, ¡en marcha! —Una voz femenina le sacó de sus pensamientos, y al volver en sí Silver vio que los entrenadores ya se iban.

—Por fin, sois más lentos que un Slowpoke —Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, hacía mucho que no cometía un acto delictivo y estaba algo nervioso, pero pronto se calmó. Era un simple profesor y su ayudante, no había de qué preocuparse, y si no estaba centrado al final acabaría metiendo la pata.

—Hola, no pareces de por aquí, ¿te has perdido, puedo ayudarte en algo?

Santa madre de Arceus. Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron como platos y las pulsaciones le subieron en un santiamén. Cuando se dio la vuelta y vio que era la chica del laboratorio casi le da algo. La sangre le empezó a hervir y no pudo evitar ponerse agresivo.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? —Preguntó malhumorado mientras le daba un empujón— Piérdete, y déjame en paz.

—Vale vale, qué arisco, solo quería ayudar —Su Totodile le gruñó y él simplemente le sacó el dedo corazón, ¿de verdad pensaba que le iba a asustar? Lo que tenía que aguantar.

—Genial, ya me he desconcentrado —El pelirrojo escupió y le dio una patada a un árbol cercano en un arrebato de ira. Por qué no paraba de encontrarse con idiotas. Agarró una piedra cercana y sin pensárselo dos veces contó hasta tres antes de lanzarla y romper el cristal de la ventana.

 _CRASH._

* * *

Blanca era muchas cosas, pero no era tonta. Sabía que en su ciudad pasaba algo, que cuando esos tipos de uniforme negro llegaron muchas cosas cambiaron de la noche a la mañana, y no para bien. El director de la Torre Radio parecía otra persona, y estaba segura de que se traían algo entre manos en el Subterráneo, con su llegada el ambiente se enrareció y si de por sí era un lugar al que se recomendaba no bajar con ellos rondando aún menos. Por eso decidió hacer un pequeño trabajo de espionaje y ver con sus propios ojos qué se cocía bajo tierra, por desgracia sin una llave que le abriera la dichosa puerta no fue capaz de hacer gran cosa.

—No.

Por eso se encontraba en Ciudad Iris, para ver si Morti era tan amable de prestarle uno de sus Pokémon, y al parecer no lo era. Blanca se cruzó de brazos mientras le dirigía una fría mirada, pero él ni se inmutó.

—Por qué no.

—Porque lo que quieres hacer es ilegal.

—No es ilegal.

—Hasta donde yo sé el allanamiento es ilegal.

—No sería allanamiento, el Pokémon atravesaría la pared y me diría lo que ha visto en el otro lado, ya está. Vamos Morti, serán unos minutos y es para quedarme tranquila, vamos por favor.

—No.

—Porfa.

—No.

—Porfa.

—No.

—Porfa.

—Te he dicho que no, y si no tienes nada más importante que decir hay alguien que quiere combatir contra mí.

—Vale, suerte —Tras despedirse la pelirosa salió del gimnasio y sonrió, acariciando la nueva Poké Ball que estaba en su poder. Morti podía llegar a ser tan despistado a veces—. La necesitarás con un Haunter menos.

* * *

 ** _(Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero estaba hasta arriba de exámenes y trabajos y no quería subir un capítulo mal hecho y con prisas, intentaré no demorarme tanto con el próximo. Como siempre espero que os haya gustado._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima~_**

 ** _PKMNfanSakura)._**


	3. Capítulo 2 (1ª mitad): Un mal presagio

Algo... no iba bien.

El líder del clan de Ciudad Endrino frunció el ceño, parecía que su viejo amigo de Ciudad Iris tenía razón. Hacía tiempo que no tenía esa sensación, esa espantosa y terrible sensación de que el equilibrio estaba a punto de romperse. Su intuición, por suerte o por desgracia, siempre daba en el clavo, y por primera vez en su vida se encontró rezando para que esta vez se equivocara.

—¿Pasa algo abuelo? —preguntó Débora al ver su expresión. El anciano acarició su larga barba blanca, pensativo, no quería alarmar a su nieta innecesariamente pero tampoco quería mentir.

—No, nada, es solo que tengo el extraño presentimiento de que algo horrible va a ocurrir.

—¿Sí? ¿No te lo estarás imaginando? —Ah, claro, ya había olvidado lo escéptica que era ante sus corazonadas.

—No lo sé, puede, pero ya me advirtió Shin hace unos meses de que algo sucedería.

—Mmm, el abuelo de Morti, ya veo —La líder hizo un sonido de desapruebo y negó con la cabeza—. Pues vaya, sí estamos bien, los líderes de los clanes más poderosos de Johto están empezando a delirar.

—¿Delirar? ¿Por qué dices eso mi querida Débora?

—Porque ahora mismo Johto está muy tranquila, ¿no ves las noticias? El índice de criminalidad está alcanzando mínimos históricos, es imposible que algo malo vaya a pasar.

—Ya veo, ¿y eso no te inquieta, que de repente todo esté tranquilo?

La peliazul alzó una ceja, no era capaz de entender a su abuelo. Por una vez todo iba bien, ¿por qué no era capaz de relajarse?— A dónde quieres llegar.

Ryuu se levantó y se asomó a una ventana cercana. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en la Cueva Dragón, meditando, para perfeccionar su extraña habilidad (no le gustaba llamarlo poder) al máximo y evitar así que le fallara en momentos cruciales. Negar lo que sentía sería como echar a perder todos esos duros años de esfuerzo, y eso era algo inconcebible, imperdonable. Su orden fue alta y clara.

—Llama a Lance, tengo que hablar con él urgentemente.

* * *

—No me lo creo, se me han borrado todos los contactos —Lira maldijo al reparador cuando al encender su móvil vio que no tenía a nadie registrado y había perdido todo lo que tenía apuntado. También se maldijo a sí misma por tonta, tendría que haber hecho una copia de seguridad—. Bueno, por lo menos mamá y Elm ya me han dado su número, en realidad no necesito a nadie más —Lo guardó en el bolso y dirigió toda su atención a la pequeña fuente de energía azul que iba corriendo de un lado a otro—. ¿No te cansas de perseguir Pidgeys? Alguno se asustará y te arreará un buen Picotazo —Él negó con la cabeza y ella rio, parecía tan feliz, un cabeza hueca feliz.

El Sol brillaba con fuerza y eso era algo que la joven empezaba a notar. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo y suspiró, tendría que haberse traído una botella de agua fría pero como en Pueblo Primavera estaban los molinos no había notado el ascenso de las temperaturas.

—Uf, menudo calor, como esto siga así me derretiré antes de llegar a Ciudad Cerezo —Ciudad Cerezo, el lugar favorito de su infancia. Todas las tardes después de comer, durante varios veranos, su familia y la de Eco solían ir a la playa a refrescarse un poco. Buenos tiempos aquellos. Totodile sonrió maléficamente al escucharla y decidió hacerle un favor probando su nuevo Pistola Agua en ella. La morena respondió con un grito primero seguido de una retahíla de maldiciones, pero no tardó en reírse a carcajadas.

—¡Totodile para, el Señor Pokémon no me puede ver así y no pienso volver a casa! —Totodile rio y se adentró más en la ruta, parecía que estaba juguetón hoy. La sonrisa de Lira creció, sin duda había escogido al mejor Pokémon, al más acorde con su personalidad. Ahora estaba empapada pero por lo menos ya no tenía calor ni se sentía cansada, así que usando sus nuevas fuerzas echó a correr tras él. Este aparecía de vez en cuando, para asegurarse de que su dueña le estaba siguiendo, y luego volvía a desaparecer. En una de esas ocasiones vino con una flor rosa en la boca.

—Qué bonita, ¿para mí? Gracias —Al agarrarla e inspeccionarla de cerca Lira se dio cuenta de que ya la había visto antes. Sí, definitivamente le sonaba de algo, pero ahora mismo era incapaz de recordar de qué—. ¿Dónde la has encontrado? —El Pokémon señaló hacia su izquierda y volvió a huir. Lira le siguió y no tardó en divisar unos parterres coloridos, que señalizaban la entrada de Ciudad Cerezo. Pues claro, menuda tonta, si esa flor era casi el emblema de esa ciudad.

—Mira qué bien, si ya estamos a mitad de recorrido. ¿Te hace una carrera hasta la playa? —Totodile asintió— ¡El último en llegar es un Grimer!

—Vaya vaya, qué tenemos aquí.

La morena se detuvo al escuchar una voz proveniente de la entrada. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio a un anciano sonriente sentado en los parterres.

—Dime, ¿eres una principiante? —Lira miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que estaba hablando con ella, y aunque eso era lo que parecía preguntó para asegurarse.

—¿Está hablando conmigo?

—Jo jo jo, pues claro. Que no te avergüence querida, en algún momento se tiene que empezar, todos hemos pasado por esto. Ven, sígueme, voy a explicarte un par de cosas.

—Pues verá señor, me encantaría pero estoy en mitad de una carre... ra—Antes de que pudiera acabar la oración ya se había ido, a una velocidad sorprendente para alguien de su edad. Lira se sintió obligada a seguirle, aunque tenía muchas ganas de ganar a Totodile le sabía mal pasar de alguien que mostraba tanto interés en ayudarla. Además, a estas alturas seguro que ya habría llegado a la meta establecida.

—Esto es el Centro Pokémon, aquí podrás curar a tus Pokémon siempre que quieras y lo mejor de todo, gratis. El edificio de al lado es la Tienda Pokémon y tiene varios objetos que te resultarán útiles a lo largo de la aventura. Una curiosidad, cuantas más medallas obtengas más artículos podrás comprar. Normalmente tienen el mismo aspecto en todos los lugares, pero los de Ciudad Malva son diferentes para no desentonar con la arquitectura del lugar —Cuando Lira había conseguido llegar el anciano se fue corriendo al mar, haciendo que la joven se arrepintiera de su decisión. Maldita hora en la que decidió correr, no llevaba unas zapatillas adecuadas y eso le estaba pasando factura, ahora solo podía ir andando o acabaría con una rozadura—. ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Mira, esto es el mar, una preciosidad, ¿no te parece? Los de tipo Agua se lo pasan pipa y su belleza es solo comparable a su inmensidad —Y otra vez a correr. Si tenía prisa por qué se había ofrecido a ayudarla—. Y esta es mi casa, como te has portado tan bien y me has aguantado sin rechistar voy a hacerte un regalo —En un abrir y cerrar de ojos entró y salió de la vivienda, con una caja en sus manos. Lira la tomó y la abrió, revelando un par de deportivas—. Están calentitas, y huelen a pies —Su expresión tuvo que ser épica, pues el anciano estalló en una gran carcajada—. Es broma, son nuevecitas, siempre tengo un par para los jóvenes entrenadores que aguantan mi tour hasta el final.

—Vaya, muchas gracias señor.

—No, gracias a ti por dejarte guiar por un servidor, últimamente la juventud está tan ensimismada con la tecnología que pocos son los que me hacen caso. Disfruta de tu estancia aquí —Y con eso dicho cerró la puerta. Lira sonrió, ahora que tenía un buen calzado tardaría menos de lo esperado en completar su recado, parecía que su derrota había merecido la pena.

—¡Toto!

—Ah estás aquí, lo siento este anciano me ha pillado desprevenida, pero mira —le enseñó la caja con una sonrisa triunfal— ahora estoy segura de que te voy a ganar, ¿carrera hasta el Centro Pokémon? —Totodile sonrió y salió sin esperar a la señal— Eh, eso es trampa, tenemos que salir al mismo tiempo, y ni siquiera me has dado tiempo para ponerme las zapatillas. Oye, ¡vuelve aquí!

* * *

—Vamos, arriba gandules, ¡que no tenemos todo el día!

La luz del dormitorio se encendió de golpe, provocando las quejas de los reclutas. Carol se cubrió la cara con la sábana en un intento de bloquearla y poder dormir un poco más, elegir la parte superior de la litera ahora no le parecía tan buena idea, la luz le daba de lleno.

—¡Arriba Bella Durmiente!

Pero todas sus esperanzas de reconciliar el sueño se esfumaron cuando alguien le arrebató su barrera protectora. Al entreabrir los ojos vio, a través de la barandilla, una mata de pelo rubio, y solo le bastó eso para averiguar quien era.

—Arg, solo cinco minutos más Mary —Aunque intentó aparentar estar molesta no pudo evitar sonreír. Mary era lo más parecido que tenía a una amiga, después de Silver claro. La verdad es que no era capa de recordar muy bien cómo empezó su amistad, simplemente un día ella apareció en su vida. Aunque le había cogido cariño y la quería como si fuera su hermana, la rubia era igual de despiadada que los demás reclutas, por eso se veía incapaz de confiar plenamente en ella.

—Nope, haberte acostado antes~

—Te vas a arrepentir.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —Carol agarró su almohada y se la lanzó a Mary, dándole de lleno en toda la cara. Ella se quedó inmóvil al principio, pero luego rio mientras la recogía del suelo y se acercaba a la litera.

—Te vas a enterar —Empezó a subir las escaleras con intención de devolverle el golpe pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la cima algo la interrumpió.

—Parece ser que a algunos se les está empezando a taponar los oídos con la cera, eso o bien el otro recluta no imponía tanto como yo —dijo una voz femenina. Los reclutas dejaron de quejarse, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mayoría ya estaba vestida y lista para desayunar.

—¡Buenos días señora!

—¡B-buenos días señorita Atenea!

—Sí sí, buenos días a vosotros también —Tras un par de minutos solo quedaban Mary y Carol, las únicas a las que los altos ejecutivos del Team Rocket no conseguían intimidar.

—Mary —Era gracioso, porque los ejecutivos no se molestaban en aprenderse los nombres de los reclutas, pero de algún modo todos sabían el de la rubia.

—¿Sí?

—Odio repetir órdenes, y más cuando considero que han quedado claras.

—Pero no es justo, a Carol no le has dicho nada.

—Porque tengo que hablar con ella, urgentemente, a solas, así que ya te las estás apañando para desaparecer enseguida —Oh oh, esa frase solo traía problemas. Si un ejecutivo quería hablar con alguien, urgentemente y a solas, y además tenía cara de pocos amigos, significaba que habías hecho algo mal, muy mal. Mary no tardó ni un segundo en darse media vuelta y sonreírle juguetonamente a su amiga.

—Uuuh, qué habrás hecho esta vez.

—Quién, ¿yo? N-nada, no sé por qué querrá hablar conmigo.

—Ya ya, si es que las mosquitas muertas sois las peores —Agarró un pantalón, una camiseta, la peluca rosa característica del Team Rocket y se fue—. Me cambio en los baños, no quiero interrumpir~

Cuando se aseguró de que ya se había ido y de que no había nadie en los pasillos para espiar, Atenea entró y cerró la puerta. Clavó su penetrante mirada en la pelirosa, pero no consiguió intimidarla ni lo más mínimo, estaba acostumbrada a que la tratasen así.

—Mira, lo voy a preguntar sin rodeos, dónde está Silver.

—¿Qué?

—Me has oído perfectamente, dónde está Silver —Aunque intentaba mantener la calma era obvio que estaba preocupada por él. A Carol le daba un poco de lástima, le gustaría ayudarla pero ella tampoco sabía dónde estaba.

—No lo sé.

—Mientes, algunos te vieron perseguirle cuando se escapó.

—Sí, le seguí hasta el Encinar pero nada más.

—Entonces está ahí.

—No, huyó y le perdí la pista, ya era de noche y no podía ver nada así que me rendí.

—Por eso llegaste tarde —Uf, genial, acababa de cavar su propia tumba.

—Q-quién te lo ha dicho.

—Da igual, la verdad es que me importa poco que lleguéis después del toque de queda, siempre que eso no afecte a vuestro rendimiento, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Atlas, espero por tu bien que no se entere. Ahora vístete y prepara tus cosas, esta vez te toca ayudar a Protón así que date prisa y dirígete a Pueblo Azalea en cuanto antes —Los ojos de Carol se abrieron de par en par, ¿lo había oído bien?

—¿Protón? ¿En serio?

—¿Algún problema, tardona? —¿Algún problema? Protón era el miembro más desalmado del Team Rocket, siempre buscaba el modo de hacer beneficio con el sufrimiento de los Pokémon, pues claro que habían problemas.

—Ninguno jefa —Pero si se negaba entonces le haría chantaje, así que hiciera lo que hiciera tenía las de perder. Genial, otro día que comenzaba de maravilla.

* * *

—Por favor, que sea esta.

Lira llamó dos veces a la puerta y retrocedió unos pasos, esperando a que el dueño saliera, con equivocarse una vez de casa ya tenía suficiente. Por suerte al hombre le había hecho tanta ilusión recibir una visita que le regaló una caja para Bonguri. Sinceramente, Lira dudaba que fuera a darle mucho uso pero ya que el hombre se la había dado con tanta alegría y era gratis decidió quedársela.

—Un momento, enseguida salgo —A los segundos la puerta se abrió, revelando a un hombre de mediana edad vestido con un traje marrón—. Ah, tú debes de ser Lira —Al ver a la joven una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro y se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar—. Por favor espera un momento, voy a por el huevo. Puedes sentarte si quieres.

—Vale, muchas gracias —Antes de acomodarse la joven echó un vistazo alrededor. La casa estaba llena de vitrinas que contenían objetos muy raros, y las estanterías estaban repletas de libros gruesos colocados de cualquier forma. Parecía que el peso las iba a vencer de un momento a otro. Al seguir investigando la habitación sus ojos acabaron en un hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala. Este le sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, y a Lira casi le dio un ataque cuando le reconoció.

—U-usted es, usted es...

—El Profesor Oak en persona, y supongo que tú eres Lira.

—S-sí. Vaya, menuda sorpresa, el Profesor Elm no para de decir que aprendió mucho con usted y mi mejor amigo es su fan número uno, le nombra por lo menos dos veces al día.

—Ya veo, parece que me tendré que pasar por Pueblo Primavera dentro de poco para visitar a mis admiradores —Los ojos del profesor se centraron en Totodile y este le sonrió, mostrando así sus afilados y blancos colmillos—. Mira pero si es un Totodile, ¿es tuyo?

—Sí, el Profesor Elm me lo ha dado esta mañana —Totodile se rio por lo bajo y Lira vio como sus ojos empezaban a brillar, era la misma expresión que ponía cuando estaba a punto de realizar una travesura—. Eh, cuidado señorito, que le veo —dijo estrictamente, y Totodile le sonrió inocentemente antes de ir corriendo a abrazar su pierna. Lira se intentó hacer la dura por una vez, pero era imposible con tanta adorabilidad, así que se agachó para recogerle y poder tenerlo en brazos.

—¿En serio? ¿Dices que te lo ha dado esta mañana?

—Sí, hace un par de horas.

—Impresionante.

—Ya estoy aquí. Vaya, veo que ya os habéis presentado —El Sr. Pokémon reapareció con una incubadora, en el interior de la cual había un huevo un tanto extraño—. Sabes, en realidad Oak iba a irse hace un rato pero en cuanto le dije que Elm había enviado a una joven con potencial decidió quedarse para conocerte.

—Y ya lo creo que tiene potencial ya, solo le han bastado un par de horas para formar un gran vínculo con su Totodile, toma —Tras rebuscar un poco en sus bolsillos sacó un dispositivo rojo que le entregó a la joven.

—¿Qué es esto?

—La última versión de la Pokédex, guarda automáticamente los datos de los Pokémon que has visto o capturado, es una enciclopedia de alta tecnología. Me encantaría ofrecerte una respuesta más detallada pero debo irme o llegaré tarde a mi programa de radio, sin embargo estoy seguro de que tu amigo responderá tus dudas si es tan fan como dices que es.

—Muchas gracias, lo cuidaré como si fuera un tesoro.

—No hay de qué y toma, mi número de teléfono, por lo que pueda pasar. Nos vemos, saluda a Elm de mi parte y a tu amigo también. Hasta luego Sr. Pokémon.

—Que vaya bien —Cuando el profesor se fue finalmente el Señor se dirigió a Lira—. Un gran hombre, ¿no crees? Digno de admiración sin duda. Bueno no quiero entretenerte más, aquí está, este huevo me lo dio un conocido de Ciudad Iris, ¿no te parece interesante?

—Sí, tiene un aspecto... peculiar.

—Y que lo digas, huevos así no se encuentran todos los días, por eso quiero que Elm le eche un vistazo —Lira dejó a Totodile en el suelo para poder guardar la incubadora cuidadosamente en la bolsa, no quería liarla en el último momento como solía hacer siempre.

—Yo también debería irme, quiero que el huevo llegue sano y salvo lo antes posible.

—¿Ya? ¿No quieres descansar un poco?

—No, ya descansaré cuando llegue, y además el profesor estará preocupado. Vamos Toto, adiós señor.

—Adiós, muchas gracias Lira, ten cuidado y saluda al Profesor Elm de mi parte.

—Descuide —Al salir Lira estiró los brazos y dejó escapar un bostezo—. A ver si llegamos pronto y me puedo echar una buena siesta. Qué dices, ¿listo para la vuelta? —Totodile asintió enérgicamente, aunque era evidente que también estaba agotado. Los dos empezaron a andar envueltos en un cómodo silencio, interrumpido de vez en cuando por el sonido del viento meciendo las hojas y los cantos de los Pidgeys.

 _Riiing riiing_.

Ah, y su Pokégear.

—Quién será —se preguntó a sí misma. A lo mejor era su madre que querría saber cómo iba. Pues no, _Profesor Elm_ es lo que ponía en la pantalla. Lira aceptó la llamada casi al instante—. ¿Profesor?

—Lira, ¡soy Elm! Arceus, cómo ha podido pasar algo así. Hace un momento estaba con el ordenador tan tranquilo trabajando... y luego _crash_ y _pum_ y... y... Ha pasado tan rápido. Oh Arceus es terrible, terrible digo, vuelve al laboratorio, ya. Es una desgracia.

El profesor colgó antes de que pudiera responder y eso la preocupó. Normalmente era un hombre calmado que no se sobresaltaba con facilidad, si estaba tan asustado... Era porque algo grave había pasado.

—¿Toto? —Parecía que Totodile sentía que algo iba mal al ver el cambio de expresión en el rostro de su dueña.

—Ha pasado algo importante en el laboratorio, no sé el qué exactamente. No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que irnos ya, el profesor parecía bastante asustado.

Sin vacilar ni un instante ambos empezaron a correr, empujados por el miedo y la intriga. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba así de desesperado, Lira solo deseaba que estuviera exagerando y que lo que se iba a encontrar no fuera tan grave como parecía.

* * *

 _ **(Voy a dejar de decir que voy a intentar no demorarme porque siempre que lo digo lo acabo haciendo. Pero solo diré una cosa, me queda una semana y media para acabar todos los exámenes, así que tendré muuuucho tiempo libre a partir de entonces. ¿Sabéis cuando una escena queda genial en tu mente y le dedicas días a escribirla perfectamente pero luego te das cuenta de que no es tan genial y apenas tiene sentido así que tienes que borrarla? Desearía que no me pasara tan a menudo :'D**_

 _ **He partido este capítulo por la mitad porque aún queda la batalla con Silver, llegar al laboratorio y todo eso, y no quiero hacerlos muy largos porque tengo la sensación de que se harán pesados.**_

 _ **Lengua de Saiping: ¿el tuyo también? A mí me encanta, le veo tan adorable con esa sonrisita. Supuestamente te tiene que llegar una notificación por mail pero a mí a veces me tardan meses en llegar y no exagero (justo lo que tardo en actualizar okno). Gracias por comentar, que alguien siga activamente mi fic hace que me entren más ganas de escribir (y lo siento si tardo mucho pero es que ha sido un trimestre horrible, no he tenido tiempo para casi nada, por suerte ya está acabando).**_

 _ **Y nada eso es todo, como siempre espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima~**_

 _ **PKMNfanSakura).**_


	4. Capítulo 2 (2ª mitad): Un mal presagio

El mar estaba tranquilo, tan tranquilo que más bien parecía una balsa cristalina bañada por los rayos del Sol de mediodía. No era de extrañar que la Ruta 40 estuviera llena de nadadores, ni que cada dos por tres salieran botes o pequeños barcos del muelle de Ciudad Olivo, llenos de familias dispuestas a pasar un gran día en alta mar. En uno de esos botes precisamente iba un grupo de cuatro jóvenes aventureros, con ganas de disfrutar de la jornada pero de una forma un poco distinta.

—Vale, si mis cálculos son correctos en unos minutos tendríamos que ver las islas.

—Qué emocionante, ¡no me puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto! ¿Os imagináis que nos encontramos con el Pokémon legendario?

—Sí, y ya de paso lo capturamos y nos convertimos en los amos de Johto —O por lo menos, tres estaban ansiosos de embarcarse en una gran aventura. En todo grupo debe de haber un escéptico que amargue la fiesta, y en este caso ese era Dave, el más mayor—. Yo no me creería mucho las historias de los ancianos, son las típicas que cuentan para que nos portemos bien de niños.

—Ya eso dices, pero entonces por qué has venido si crees que no hay nada.

—Para evitar que cometáis alguna estupidez, independientemente de que las leyendas sean falsas o no esas islas son peligrosas.

—Pues mira qué bien, porque necesitamos a alguien que vigile el bote y puesto que tienes ganas de amargarnos la expedición a los tres eres el indicado para ello —Dave estuvo a punto de negarse, quería ir para tenerles controlados pero se lo pensó mejor y al final no dijo nada. Rose era muy cabezota y si ya había decidido que él era el que se iba a quedar entonces se quedaba, así que acabó por tumbarse y ponerse cómodo para pasar el resto de la mañana. Pasados unos segundos notó que la velocidad del bote empezó a disminuir hasta que se detuvo por completo, así que el rubio supuso que ya habían llegado.

—Hay un remolino, cómo lo vais a pasar.

—Menuda pregunta, pasaremos por encima de las rocas, está claro. Vamos chicos.

—Espera Rose —Alguien le tiró de la manga y al abrir los ojos vio que se trataba de Mark—. Tienes revistas y cómics en esa bolsa y bebida y comida en la otra. Tenemos pensado investigar dos islas ahora y las otras dos por la tarde, a lo mejor tardamos así que no te preocupes —Con eso dicho el moreno le alzó el dedo pulgar y se tiró al agua para reunirse con sus amigas. Dave les siguió con la mirada hasta que entraron en la cueva y les perdió de vista.

—Que no me preocupe, con lo torpes que son seguro que se las arreglan para perderse o peor aún, quedarse inconscientes, espero que por lo menos no se les ocurra separarse —Volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó dejar la mente en blanco para no pensar en todas las cosas malas que podrían ocurrirles a esos tres. Decidió centrarse en cómo los rayos del Sol le calentaban la piel, pero esa distracción solamente le duró unos escasos minutos ya que las nubes empezaron a cubrir el cielo y acabaron por tapar la estrella—. Genial, el hombre del tiempo dijo que haría un día soleado, espero que no me llueva —Con un suspiro abrió los ojos, se levantó y fue a por la bolsa de los cómics, tal vez eso sí lograría distraerle. Cuando ya había escogido uno de su agrado y había iniciado la lectura empezó a levantarse algo de viento. Al principio solo era una leve brisa pero pasado un rato Dave tuvo que acercarse el cómic al pecho para evitar que saliera volando.

—Pero qué demonios... —Fue entonces cuando apartó la vista para ver qué ocurría, y lo que vio le dejó petrificado.

 _ZAP_.

Un resplandeciente relámpago seguido de un ensordecedor trueno partió el cielo en dos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las nubes se volvieron negras como el carbón, mientras se extendían por todo el cielo. Las olas empezaron a agitar el bote con fuerza, hasta el punto de que Dave temía que fuera a volcar, y el viento cada vez le azotaba con menos piedad. Mientras intentaba asimilar qué estaba pasando un segundo relámpago dio paso a la lluvia, dejándole así más aturdido.

 _C-cómo es posible, si hace un momento esto era un remanso de paz._

En cuestión de segundos el paisaje cambió drásticamente, aquello parecía el diluvio universal. Le costó, pero cuando consiguió salir de su estupor Dave fue a por lo remos y se preparó para huir, pues si se quedaba el bote acabaría o bien hundiéndose o bien estrellándose contra las islas, pero Mark y las chicas aún no habían salido y se negaba a dejarles a su suerte.

—¡Dave!

El rubio dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde procedía esa voz pero solo vio un par de siluetas, tuvieron que acercarse más para ver que se trataban de ellos. Mark intentaba proteger de las olas a Rose, que llevaba como podía a una Jacqueline inconsciente, o eso le parecía al ver como su largo pelo verde le cubría la cara y no se movía.

—¡Vete Dave, sálvate tú!

—¡Chicos! ¡Daos prisa, tenéis tiempo!

—No, ¡le hemos enfadado! —Ya era imposible escucharlos, el mar parecía una fiesta de Gyarados y las olas cada vez eran más grandes. Aun así el rubio se negó a abandonarles.

—¡Venga, agarraos al remo! —Si se hubiera traído una cuerda… Espera, llevaba una Cuerda Huida por si se perdían en la cueva. Estuvo a punto a ir a por ella pero Rose empezó a hacerle señas de que se fuera mientras decía algo. Leyéndole los labios parecía que decía Lu… ¿cía? ¿Lucía? No conocía a nadie con ese nombre. Mientras intentaba averiguar qué estaba diciendo el bote empezó a temblar con más fuerza y con el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver que una sombra salía del agua, al mismo tiempo que detrás de ellos se formaba una ola gigante. Ocurrió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a avisarles, y vio impotente como sus amigos eran engullidos por ella.

—¡Chicos! ¡Mark, Rose, Jacqueline! —Ya casi no podía ver, la lluvia le caía en los ojos y le costaba mantener el equilibrio. De repente le pareció notar que estaba dando círculos, como si se hubiera quedado atrapado por un remolino, la cabeza le daba vueltas y apenas podía respirar. Cuando el bote volcó ya había perdido el conocimiento.

 _KYAAAAAA_.

Un rugido... y de repente...

Silencio.

Tan pronto como vino la tormenta se fue, el mar volvía a ser una balsa y parecía que el Sol siempre había estado ahí, ya no había ninguna nube a la vista, solo un cielo azul resplandeciente. Ni rastro de la tormenta, ni rastro del oleaje, ni del bote ni de los cuatro jóvenes en busca de aventuras.

* * *

La Ruta 29 era conocida por ser una de las más tranquilas de Johto. No había Entrenadores, y los Pokémon salvajes estaban más interesados en dormir y comer que en entablar combates.

—Tsk, esto ha sido muy fácil.

Pero ese no era el caso hoy.

La paz que normalmente reinaba en el lugar fue interrumpida por la sirena de la moto de un polícia, junto a los ladridos de su Growlithe, que parecía estar muy interesado en los árboles. La sombra escondida en ellos sonrió, el agente estaba tan centrado en llegar a su destino que no se había molestado en prestar algo de atención a sus alrededores, ni a qué estaba ladrando su fiel compañero.

—Novato —Cuando se aseguró de que ya estaban lejos salió, y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos emprendió el viaje a Ciudad Malva. Ya había logrado su primer paso para hacerse fuerte, conseguir un Pokémon, ahora solamente tenía que entrenarlo, hacerse con un gran equipo y conseguir las ochos medallas de gimnasio, solo entonces sería imparable y mataría así a dos Pidgey de un tiro: le demostraría a él lo equivocado que está y cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a ella.

Pero para conseguir sus dos objetivos necesitaba rivales, otra gente con la que enfrentarse, y el que no hubiera ningún Entrenador cerca estaba empezando a irritarle. Para su suerte, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a Ciudad Cerezo divisó a lo lejos una figura que se dirigía a él a toda velocidad. Al mirar con más detenimiento vio que se trataba de una chica corriente y a su lado, un Totodile lo estaba dando todo para seguirle el ritmo, parecía débil y ella inexperta en el combate. Silver se frotó las manos mentalmente, había encontrado al oponente perfecto.

—Eh, tú —exclamó cuando la chica estaba a escasos metros. Ella se detuvo y le miró extrañada—. Las miradas se han cruzado, es hora de combatir.

—Lo siento pero tengo mucha prisa, tal vez luego —Ella intentaba avanzar pero cada vez que lo hacía él se ponía en medio, bloqueando su camino—. Déjame, te he dicho que tengo prisa.

—Si renuncias estarás infringiendo las normas de la Liga —Qué irónico, lo decía como si él siempre hubiera seguido las reglas—. Y además no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Está bien, si tantas ganas tienes entonces acabemos con esto de una vez, ¡adelante Totodile! —Totodile se puso enfrente de la morena y empezó a gruñir a su adversario, como si quisiera intimidarlo para dejarles pasar sin necesidad de combatir. Sin embargo, más que acobardarse el chico lo tomó como una provocación.

—Vamos, ¡destrózale! —El pelirrojo lanzó su Poké Ball y de ella salió un Chikorita— ¡Túmbalo con Placaje!

—¡Esquívalo y Pistola Agua!

Chikorita fue a embestirle con todas sus fuerzas pero Totodile se echó a un lado, evitando el movimiento. Al tener a su contrincante de espaldas aprovechó para lanzarle un chorro de agua, pero más allá del leve empujón que sufrió por la presión Chikorita ni se inmutó. Lira alzó una ceja y Silver negó con la cabeza.

—Chikorita es de tipo Planta, por lo tanto los ataques de tipo Agua no le hacen casi ningún daño. Es de lo más básico en cuanto a compatibilidad entre tipos, no me digas que no tenías ni idea.

—Ah —Rayos era verdad, había estado casi todo el camino usando ese movimiento así que le había dado la orden sin pensarlo—. Y-ya lo sabía, solo te estaba dando ventaja. Venga Totodile, Malicioso y Arañazo.

—¡Esquívalo! —Chikorita intentó evitarlo pero se asustó tanto con la cara que puso Totodile que se quedó quieto, totalmente indefenso, entonces aprovechó para arañarle la cara, tumbándolo en el acto— ¡Pero qué te pasa estúpido, muévete! —El Pokémon hoja volvió a levantarse y sacudió la cabeza, decidido a seguir combatiendo. Aunque lo estaba dando todo era evidente que Toto tenía más nivel y que estaba más compenetrado con su Entrenadora.

—Está en las últimas, remátale, ¡Arañazo!

—¡No! Oye ni se te ocurra rendirte —Chikorita intentó quedarse de pie pero cuando Totodile le dio el golpe final sus patitas cedieron y cayó rendido. La cara de Silver era un cuadro, parecía que le iba a salir humo por las orejas de un momento a otro mientras devolvía a Chikorita a la Poké Ball—. Estúpido Pokémon, he escogido al peor. Pero no te creas que eres mejor que yo, simplemente no lo he dado todo porque como eres débil tenía miedo de pasarme contigo —Ya, típica excusa, pero eso a Lira le daba igual, el mundo estaba plagado de malos perdedores. Lo que no le daba igual era la forma en la que había tratado a su Pokémon durante todo el combate.

—Sabes, si en vez de gritarle como un poseído le hubieras animado y tratado con cariño tal vez hubieras tenido alguna oportunidad —Espera un momento, ¿en serio le estaba diciendo esta mocosa lo que tenía que hacer?

—No necesito que nadie, y menos alguien como tú, me dé lecciones en cómo tratar a mis Pokémon —¿Animar, darles cariño? En qué universo tenía eso sentido. Eran meras herramientas que le ayudarían a conseguir su objetivo, nada más—. Escúchame bien, soy el Entrenador de Pokémon más fuerte del mundo, así que disfruta esta victoria porque será la última—. Con eso dicho se fue por donde ella había venido, no sin antes darle un buen empujón que casi la tira al suelo. Había tenido suerte, eso era todo, alguien tan blandengue como ella no llegaría muy lejos. Fue a coger su ficha de Entrenador mientras todos esos pensamientos inundaban su mente, que se detuvieron repentinamente cuando sintió que no había nada ahí. Se dio la vuelta y vio que esa mocosa la tenía en las manos, haciendo que casi se le parase el corazón.

 _No habrá visto mi nombre, ¿verdad?_

* * *

—Veamos, se llama Silver... —Antes de que pudiera seguir leyendo la ficha le fue arrebatada de las manos. Al alzar la vista vio que se trataba del chico de antes, Lira le habría dicho algo pero la mirada que le lanzó fue suficiente para silenciarla.

—Mira que eres cotilla —En otras circunstancias a la morena no le habría importado defenderse y empezar una discusión, pero ya había perdido suficiente tiempo con él y ahora que tenía el camino libre no quería perder ni un segundo, así que se fue corriendo. Para llegar lo antes posible y evitar entablar batallas innecesarias en lugar de ir por la hierba decidió atajar saltando por los setos. Al llegar a su pueblo vio una moto de polícia aparcada al lado del laboratorio con un Growlithe sentado en un sidecar, y eso solo la inquietó más.

—¡Profesor ya estoy! —Al entrar vio a Elm sentado, y a su lado se encontraban Eco y un agente, que estaba apuntando algo en su libreta. Se acercó a ellos pero antes de poder decir algo el polícia le señaló con un bolígrafo.

—¡Tú! Tienes una pinta muy sospechosa jovencita. Dicen que el ladrón siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen, no serás tú quien se llevó a ese pobre Pokémon, ¿verdad?

—¿Pero qué dice? Ella nunca haría algo así, además ha estado todo el día fuera haciendo un recado, dígaselo profesor —contestó Eco antes de que Lira pudiera abrir la boca.

—Afirmativo, además la conozco desde siempre, es imposible que haya sido ella.

—Hmm, ya veo, puede que me haya precipitado un poco — _Solo puede_ pensó Lira sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos, ¿y este era el que iba a llevar a cabo la investigación?

—Bueno me va a contar alguien qué ha pasado aquí, es la primera vez que corro tanto en mi vida, pensaba que me daba algo.

—Ha habido un robo Lira, alguien se ha agenciado el Chikorita del profesor, de forma algo violenta debo añadir —dijo el pelinegro mirando a la ventana rota.

—¿Un Chikorita? —A la joven se le abrieron los ojos mientras la imagen del chico de Ciudad Cerezo le venía a la mente —¡Profesor! ¿El atacante era pelirrojo y llevaba una chaqueta oscura?

—Hmm —Elm cerró los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos, intentando recordar lo que había pasado—. Todo sucedió tan rápido, pero sí, diría que su cabello era largo y pelirrojo, y su vestimenta oscura. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, le has visto?

—Sí, he combatido con él al volver, en Ciudad Cerezo. Se llama Silver y tiene un carácter de aúpa.

—Conque Cuidad Cerezo. Entonces debo partir inmediatamente, ¡nadie escapará del brazo de la justicia! Avísenme si vuelve a pasar algo.

—Descuide —Sin nada más que añadir el agente salió corriendo del laboratorio, al mismo tiempo que Elm se llevaba las manos a la cabeza—. Cómo ha podido pasar, esto es una auténtica desgracia.

—Vamos profesor no se desanime, no todo son malas noticias. Mire —Con sumo cuidado Lira abrió el bolso y sacó el huevo para entregárselo a Elm—. Aquí tiene, sano y salvo.

—Ah, el huevo, con todo lo que ha pasado ya ni me acordaba. Gracias Lira, me has hecho un gran favor —Antes de dejarlo en un lugar seguro para investigarlo más tarde le echó un pequeño vistazo por encima, y lo que vio le dejó bastante sorprendido—. Vaya, es la primera vez que veo uno de estas características, ahora entiendo porque el Sr. Pokémon parecía estar más emocionado de lo normal. Gracias otra vez Lira, y a ti Totodile.

—No ha sido nada, y antes de que se me olvide Eco, mira lo que me han dado —Con una sonrisa tonta Lira le ofreció la Pokédex que le había entregado el profesor Oak, logrando que al instante los ojos de su amigo se agrandaran como platos.

—¿E-eso es lo que creo que es?

—Sí, el último modelo de la Pokédex, recibida directamente del mismísimo profesor Oak. Impresionante, eh.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que te has encontrado con el gran profesor Oak?

—Sí, nos hemos intercambiado los números y todo. Ah, y también me ha dicho que os salude de su parte a ti y a Elm.

—¿Estás de coña? No me lo puedo creer —Aún medio embobado Eco cogió la Pokédex y empezó a inspeccionarla cuidadosamente—. Encima es el último modelo, increíble.

—Ya lo creo, si Oak te la ha dado es porque ve potencial en ti Lira, estoy seguro de que conseguirás todo lo que te propongas, lo cual me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta, ahora que has acabado con tu recado qué vas a hacer.

—Pues desafiar a los líderes de gimnasio supongo. Quiero ponerme a prueba, ver hasta donde soy capaz de llegar. Además es la excusa perfecta para recorrerme toda Johto y así puedo hacer más amigos durante el viaje —La sonrisa de Lira crecía solo con pensar la infinidad de experiencias que estaba a punto de vivir, no podía esperar para empezar su aventura. Elm soltó una carcajada al ver su entusiasmo.

—Tu respuesta no me sorprende nada, siempre has sido un espíritu libre. En ese caso tu siguiente paso es ir a Ciudad Malva, es el gimnasio que más cerca queda, pero no te confíes, que sea el primero no significa que sea el más fácil, necesitarás a más Pokémon si quieres derrotar a su líder.

—Yo puedo enseñarte a capturarlos ahora si quieres, es muy fácil.

—Anda, ¿ya vuelves a hablar? ¿Te has librado del hechizo de la Pokédex?

—Ja ja, muy graciosa, toma aquí la tienes. Entonces qué, ¿vamos o no vamos?

—Ves yendo, yo tengo que despedirme.

—Está bien, pero no tardes —Cuando Eco se fue Lira se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a Elm, el hombre que había hecho su sueño posible.

—Gracias por darme esta oportunidad profesor, no le decepcionaré.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada Lira, y recuerda que incluso yendo acompañado de Pokémon no es recomendable viajar de noche.

—Lo sé, no se preocupe dormiré en Ciudad Cerezo, seguro que llegaré antes de la hora de cenar, le puedo llamar si así conciliará mejor el sueño.

—No hace falta, con que llames a tu madre es suficiente, por cierto no te olvides de despedirte de ella antes de irte. Pásalo bien, atrapa muchos Pokémon y mantennos informados de todo lo que pase.

—Delo por hecho —Con un ademán de despedida Lira abandonó el laboratorio con sentimientos encontrados: por un lado estaba contenta y emocionada, ya que su aventura iba a empezar, pero por el otro le daba pena irse de su pueblo natal. Quién sabía cuando iba a volver.

—¡Lira! —La voz impaciente de Eco la sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba en el comienzo de la Ruta 29, de brazos cruzados y sosteniendo una Poké Ball en su mano derecha, con su Marill al lado.

—¡Voy! —Señaló su casa para indicarle que aún tenía que despedirse de alguien y luego bajó la mirada para fijarse en Totodile, que también parecía estar deseoso por irse—. Venga, le decimos adiós a mamá y nos vamos.

* * *

—¿Has visto la nueva película de Dianta? Sale divina.

—¿En serio? Bueno no me extraña, siempre sale bien pero aún no he tenido la oportunidad de ir al cine.

—Pues vamos, ¡hoy toca noche de chicas! —Al oír eso todas las presentes en el Gimnasio Trigal empezaron a gritar y a saltar de alegría. Todas menos Blanca, que estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en el plan que iba a llevar a cabo. Victoria, una de las modelos con quien mejor se llevaba, se dio cuenta y rodeó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros por si no se había enterado del plan.

—¿Te vienes Blanqui?

—Tal vez luego para cenar, tengo que hacer algo importante.

—Hmm, no tendrás una cita y no le habrás dicho nada a tu bestie, eh pillina.

—Que nooo, no es nada, ya os alcanzaré no te preocupes.

—Vaaaaale, ¡pero no tardes!~

Mientras sus amigas se dirigían tras cerrar el Gimnasio al centro de la ciudad Blanca se fue directa al Subterráneo. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de fiesta tenía que descubrir qué demonios estaba pasando ahí abajo, y rápido, antes de que Morti se diera cuenta de la baja de su equipo. Cuando ya estaba delante de la puerta que quería investigar y se aseguró de que no había nadie espiandoles sacó a Haunter y le repitió el plan.

—Veamos, esto es muy simple, recuerda que tú atraviesas la pared e investigas todo lo que puedas y yo me quedo aquí haciendo guardia. Si viene alguien silbaré, y si no nos da tiempo a huir le asustas y nos vamos corriendo, ¿entendido? —El Pokémon asintió energéticamente y soltó una risa maléfica, deseando ponerse manos a la obra. Hacía mucho tiempo que no realizaba una travesura y ya tenía ganas. Blanca sonrió, menos mal que el fantasma se mostraba más cooperativo que su dueño— Buen chico, ahora vamos.

Tras asentir de nuevo Haunter entró y Blanca se apoyó al lado de la puerta metálica. ¿Encontraría algo? Y si lo hacía, cuál sería el próximo paso, ¿ir a la Polícia? ¿O su status de líder de gimnasio le dejaría entrar sin ninguna orden judicial? Eso era una propiedad privada después de todo. Mientras estaba barajando estas opciones Haunter salió y se posicionó enfrente de ella para que le viera.

—Qué tal, ¿has visto algo de interés? —El Pokémon negó con la cabeza, dejando a Blanca sorprendida— ¿Seguro? ¿No había nada raro? ¿Lo has inspeccionado todo? —Haunter asintió, terminando de confundirla— Cómo es posible, espero que no me estés tomando el pelo, esto es algo muy serio.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿se ha perdido? –preguntó una voz procedente del inicio del pasillo. Blanca se tensó complemente, pero al darse la vuelta se relajó al ver que era un anciano. Aun así no bajó del todo la guardia cuando empezó a acercarse a ella— Le advierto de que no creo que quienes trabajen por aquí se alegren mucho de ver a un intruso.

—Cómo lo sabe, ¿les conoce? ¿Sabe qué se están llevando entre manos?

—¿Quiénes, los muchachos de por aquí? Más o menos, verás jovencita da la casualidad de que soy el padre del jefe. Si tienes tanto interés puedo acabar con tu curiosidad ahora mismo —El hombre metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó lo que parecía ser una tarjeta, que procedió a pasar por una ranura cercana a la puerta, haciendo que esta se abriera—. A mi hijo no le gusta enseñar su trabajo al público, por eso tanto secretismo, pero estoy seguro de que no le importará que nuestra bella líder de gimnasio eche un vistazo rápido —Blanca entró, y lo único que vio en la habitación fue un par de cajas. Abrió unas cuantas para ver si contenían algo sospechoso pero solo encontró piezas.

—¿Qué hace su hijo con esto?

—Crea electrodomésticos pero me temo que aún están en la fase experimental, así que no puede venderlos aún. Puedo enseñarle el resto de la instalación si quiere, aunque solo encontrará cajas, mi hijo utiliza este lugar como un almacén y estudio más que otra cosa.

—No, no hace falta, es solo que el ambiente se había enrarecido tanto que pensaba que algo iba mal —El anciano soltó una gran carcajada que resonó por todo el Subterráneo.

—No me extraña, esos tipos son unos secos, solo transmiten malas vibraciones pero te aseguro que sus intenciones son buenas, pido disculpas por cualquier malentendido que se haya podido ocasionar.

—No tranquilo, no es su culpa después de todo —Blanca le sonrió para asegurarle que todo estaba bien y luego suspiró—. Me alegro que se haya aclarado, parece que me preocupaba por una tontería. Pues entonces me voy, mis amigas me están esperando.

—Eso eso, una chica como tú tendría que estar en el centro pasándolo bien y no aquí abajo rodeada de peligro. Ten cuidado al volver.

—Lo tendré, gracias. Vamos Haunter —La joven echó un último vistazo al lugar antes de irse y una vez ya en la calle, cuando el anciano no podía verla, frunció el ceño. Era cierto que aparentemente no había nada raro ahí abajo, pero eso no la dejaba tranquila, aún había algo que no le acababa de encajar. Por qué esos tipos estaban día y noche merodeando por la Torre Radio, y por qué el índice de criminalidad había aumentado ligeramente con su aparición, ¿sería una coincidencia?

—Bueno sabes qué, yo ya he hecho mi investigación y no hay por qué preocuparse, no voy a estar comiéndome la cabeza por chorradas, al fin y al cabo he demostrado que no pasa nada, ¿verdad? —Haunter asintió enérgicamente—. Pues ya está, es lo malo de ser tan paranoica. Ahora iremos al Centro Pokémon y te devolveré a Ciudad Iris, seguro que Morti me echará una buena bronca por esto pero ya se le pasará, lo he hecho por una buena causa, lo entenderá. Vamos amiguito.

Cuando el eco de los pasos de la joven ya no se oía, la entrañable sonrisa del anciano pasó a ser maléfica y perversa. Sacó su Pokégear y mientras buscaba el contacto que quería llamar se encerró en la habitación, para asegurarse que nadie le escucharía.

—Jefe, aquí Petrel, como siempre usted tenía razón, la mocosa quería investigar el sótano —Su voz también había cambiado drásticamente, ya no era tan dulce como antes. Con paso lento pero decidido se dirigió al fondo, donde tras una enorme caja de pilas colocadas estratégicamente se escondía una más grande que las demás—. No, no creo que vuelva a pasarse por aquí, pero aumentaré la vigilancia por si acaso. Pues claro que lo tenía todo bajo control, no la habría dejado pasar si no fuera así —Al levantar la tapa vio que los dos individuos que habían en su interior se encontraban tal y como les dejó, el hombre atado seguía inconsciente y su Weezing estaba listo para aturdir a cualquier intruso—. Si hubiera descubierto al director los gases de mi Pokémon la habrían dejado fuera de combate en segundos, y si cualquier fantasma decide fisgonear su Pantalla Humo le desorientará levemente antes de que pueda atravesar la caja así que no se preocupe, puede estar seguro de que nadie sabrá qué sucede hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Sí señor, como usted desee señor —Antes de colgar y de volver a tapar la caja se llevó el puño al corazón, como si su jefe estuviera enfrente de él—. ¡Larga vida al Team Rocket!

* * *

 _ **(Cuando te llevan todas las vacaciones a un lugar sin Internet ;-; en fin, al menos ya volví.**_

 _ **Lengua de Saiping: ¿Sí? Puede ser, hace mucho que no juego a Pokémon Black/White así que no recuerdo sus nombres.**_ _ **A que sí, creo que de todos los starters Totodile es mi favorito, no sé le veo tan adorable. Afortunadamente las notas han salido muy bien, lo malo es que he estado todo este tiempo aislada en una cabaña del mundo exterior. Pero no importa lo que pase, seguiré actualizando este fic hasta que lo acabe.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima~**_

 _ **PKMNfanSakura).**_


	5. Capítulo 3: La aventura comienza

—¿Qué le pasa?

—No tengo ni idea, ¿le preguntamos?

—¿Estás loca? ¡Si parece un pokémon a punto de usar Estallido!

Débora se encontraba en su gimnasio, con una cara que alertaba a los demás de su mal humor. Los entrenadores llevaban un rato observándola desde la distancia, estaban preocupados y querían saber qué le ocurría a su líder pero también sabían mejor que nadie que cuando estaba así lo mejor era dejarla sola, a no ser que a alguien le apeteciera pasar la tarde en el hospital.

—Creo que Lance ha venido a hablar con su abuelo —susurró una—. A lo mejor le han vuelto a dejar fuera de la reunión porque aún no ha pasado la prueba —Los demás asintieron, no era un secreto que la peliazul no había superado la prueba de su clan a pesar de haberlo intentado una innumerable cantidad de veces. Por eso cada vez que su abuelo y su primo se reunían para discutir algún asunto de gran importancia solían dejarla fuera, cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto.

—No me extrañaría para nada. Si ese es el caso tal vez deberíamos de cerrar el gimnasio hoy, por el bien de los que vengan a desafiarla.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera volver a hablar un grito proveniente del final del gimnasio les cerró la boca a todos. Se giraron asustados hacia el lugar proveniente del sonido y vieron como una Débora enfurecida se dirigía hacia el teletransportador que había a su derecha.

—Se acabó, ¡estoy harta de que me traten así! ¿Quiénes son ellos para excluirme de esta manera? ¡Yo también formo parte del clan, tengo derecho a saber qué está pasando!

Después de subirse a la plataforma desapareció, y tras unos segundos volvió a aparecer en la entrada. Abandonó la estancia echando humo, su paciencia tenía un límite y estalló esa misma mañana.

—¿Deberíamos seguirla? Para evitar que alguien se cruce en su camino, más que nada.

—Nah, todos los habitantes conocen de sobra a nuestra líder, estoy seguro de que si aprecian sus vidas se mantendrán alejados.

Y así era, cada vez que un ciudadano veía que una enfurecida Débora se acercaba hacían lo posible por apartarse sin que resultara demasiado obvio. Su mal humor era bien conocido, cuando la rabia le consumía era imposible hacerla entrar en razón, lo mejor era dejarla estar sola hasta que se calmase.

—Lance aquello, Lance lo otro. Siempre igual —Cuando llegó al pequeño lago que se encontraba al norte sacó a su Kingdra y se subió a sus lomos— ¿Quién le visita todos los días? ¿Quién se asegura de que nunca le falte de nada? Pero cuando pasa algo enseguida _llama a Lance_. ¿Se creen que soy una incompetente? ¿Que por no pasar su estúpido test valgo menos? —La sangre le hervía a la peliazul, no entendía por qué su abuelo confiaba más en su primo que en ella, por qué siempre que tenían que hablar de algo importante la echaban del santuario. ¿En serio la única razón era aquella maldita prueba? Al llegar a la otra orilla entró directamente a la Cueva, tenía tanta prisa que ni se dio cuenta de la presencia del anciano que guardaba la entrada. Él había recibido órdenes directas de Ryuu de no dejar pasar a su nieta, pero con solo ver el fuego que desprendían sus ojos, decidió que prefería mil veces recibir una bronca de su jefe que de la líder.

El inconfundible ruido de sus tacones resonaba por todo el lugar, avisando a los demás entrenadores de su presencia y dándoles tiempo para poder salir de su camino. No tardó mucho en situarse enfrente del santuario, y una vez dentro siguió recto hasta llegar a la habitación de su abuelo. Abrió la puerta dando una patada con todas sus fuerzas, casi arrancándola de cuajo, dejando a ambos hombres perplejos. Les iba a dejar bien claro que nadie la dejaba de lado.

* * *

El reloj del Centro Pokémon marcaba las doce cuando Lira entró. Con una gran sonrisa dejó a sus dos amigos a cargo de la enfermera Joy y se sentó en un sofá cercano. No podía creerlo, en una mañana había conseguido llegar a Ciudad Malva y capturar a otro pokémon que la ayudaría a derrotar al Líder. Estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma, había madrugado para llegar a Ciudad Malva a una hora decente, y durante el camino ya había hecho dos nuevas amistades: un chico obsesionado con su Rattata y otro que prometió llamarla de vez en cuando para darle bayas. Era la primera vez que madrugaba por voluntad propia y parecía que estaba dando sus frutos. Su nueva incorporación al equipo se trataba de un Mareep, un tipo eléctrico ni más ni menos, y a pesar de la desventaja que presentaba ante su inicial había sido una captura relativamente fácil.

 _Había pasado un rato desde que llegó a la Ruta 32 y varios pokémon le habían plantado cara ya. Entre ellos varios Rattata, Ekans, Bellsprout y algún que otro Hoppip. Lira se negaba a capturar ningún pokémon de tipo planta o bicho, de momento, ya que quería tener posibilidades de ganar no estar en desventaja. Ekans no le hacía mucha gracia y Rattata… Al parecer si no había más remedio tendría que capturar a uno, pero por suerte, mientras estaba dándole la segunda poción a Totodile le pareció ver que algo sobresalía de la hierba a escasos metros. Se acercó con cuidado y vio que se trataba de la cola de un pokémon que no había visto hasta ahora. Una gran sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, por las chispas que desprendía parecía que se trataba de un tipo eléctrico, y al estar demasiado ocupado pastando aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Con gestos Lira le indicó a Totodile que se acercara lentamente y le diera un buen Arañazo. Él_ _asintió y fue de puntillas, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca saltó y le dio de pleno. El pokémon dejó de pastar y emitió un chillido tanto de dolor como de sorpresa._

 _—_ _¡Pistola Agua!_

 _El ataque le dio de lleno en la cabeza, dejándole ciego durante unos escasos segundos. Lira aprovechó para ordenar un nuevo Arañazo que pareció dejarle lo suficientemente débil como para poder atraparle, así que sin pensárselo dos veces lanzó una Poké Ball. Esta giró una, dos, y tres veces. Captura realizada con éxito._

 _—_ _¡Sí! Genial, ya tengo un nuevo pokémon —Lira recogió la Poké Ball y miró los datos en la Pokédex._

 ** _Mareep._**

 _Especie: Lana._

 _Sexo: Hembra._

 _Tipo: eléctrico._

 _Habilidad: Electricidad estática._

 _Descripción: su lana crece continuamente. En verano la pierde toda, pero le vuelve a crecer en una semana._

Después del combate Totodile se quedó paralizado, al parecer ese era el efecto de Electricidad estática

—Tus pokémon ya están en plena forma —anunció la enfermera. Lira se levantó y guardó las Poké Balls, pero las volvió a sacar nada más salir para liberar a sus compañeros. Totodile y Mareep aparecieron frente a ella. Totodile estaba igual de sonriente que siempre mientras que Mareep, al no encontrarse en su hábitat natural, echó varios vistazos alrededor algo asustada. Lira se agachó para estar a su mismo nivel y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más sinceras.

—Hola peque, soy Lira, tu nueva entrenadora, y este es Totodile. No te asustes, ahora estás en Ciudad Malva y voy a encargarme de entrenarte para que alcances tu máximo potencial mientras viajamos por toda Johto. Qué me dices, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? —Mareep se le quedó mirando y tras unos segundos se acercó y rozó con afecto su pierna con su cabeza. A primera vista parecía ser dócil y cariñosa. La joven le dio un gran abrazo.

—¡Genial! No tenemos ni un minuto que perder entonces. Antes me he acercado al gimnasio y en la entrada ponía que teníamos que superar el desafío de la Torre Bellspout si queremos enfrentarnos al líder. No nos podía venir mejor, será la oportunidad perfecta para que subas de nivel —Con eso dicho devolvió a Totodile a su Poké Ball y puso rumbo a su destino.

Desde luego la torre no tenía perdida. Era un impresionante edificio de treinta metros que resultaba más imponente conforme uno se iba acercando. Antes de entrar Lira miró a Mareep y le asintió, el pokémon también asintió. Ambas estaban preparadas.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio y también más le sorprendió fue la enorme columna que se hallaba en el centro y se balanceaba suavemente. A la izquierda de esta había unas escaleras, y sin pensárselo dos veces ascendió por ellas. Allí se encontró con su primer contrincante, que por lo que parecía se trataba de un monje. Al acercarse vio que a sus pies tenía una placa: _pensador Roque._ Al verla él cogió su Poké Ball y la lanzó, liberando a su Bellspout.

—Veo que tú también quieres pasar el desafío. Muy bien, veamos si tienes lo que hay que tener.

A Mareep le costó algo de tiempo, pero tras usar Placaje repetidamente consiguió derrotar al Bellsprout. Conforme iban ascendiendo y derrotando a pensadores y a algunos pokémon salvajes que se cruzaban en su camino, Lira notaba que Mareep no solo ganaba fuerza, sino también confianza. Se lanzaba a los combates con más decisión y atacaba con más pasión. Tras subir unos cuantos pisos llegó a lo que ya parecía ser la última planta y vio a una persona muy familiar.

—Ciertamente me has derrotado, pero deberías mejorar la forma en la que tratas a tus pokémon. La fuerza no te llevará muy lejos si no les tratas con cariño.

—Tch —El pelirrojo dio media vuelta y Lira se escondió detrás de la columna. Sintió que el corazón le iba a mil y que la sangre le hervía, era el chico que había robado al Chikorita, no tenía ninguna duda. Qué tenía que hacer, ¿llamarle la atención y montar un escándalo ahí mismo? ¿O sería mejor llamar a la policía?—. El amor no sirve para nada, solo te hace más débil y la prueba es esta, yo he ganado y tú has perdido. Dices que hay que tratarles con cariño, pero eso solo les hace más débiles. Un pokémon solo llegará a ser fuerte si es tratado de forma estricta —Cómo podía decir eso, fue el colmo para la joven. Salió de su escondite dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta pero ya no estaba ahí, es como si se hubiera desvanecido. El anciano sonrió al verla.

—Me temo que ha usado una Cuerda Huida.

—Vaya, qué inoportuno —Lira se cruzó de brazos y consideró ir tras él, pero a saber hacia dónde habría huido a esas alturas. Negó con la cabeza, ahora tenía que centrarse en algo mucho más importante.

—¿Vienes a desafiarme?

—Sí, y pienso ganar.

—Así me gusta, esa es la actitud —El anciano sacó a un Bellsprout y Lira tuvo que evitar rodar los ojos. Desde luego en ese sitio amaban a ese pokémon. Mareep dio un paso al frente pero ella le detuvo, para este combate tenía otros planes.

—Espera pequeñita, voy a dejar que Totodile se encargue de esto —Aunque parecía encontrarse en buen estado la joven estaba segura de que estaría algo fatigada después de luchar contra todos los pensadores. Sacó a su inicial y este cayó de pie frente a ella con una sonrisa radiante, listo para darlo todo— ¡Mordisco!

—Bellsprout, ¡Desarrollo y Látigo cepa!

Aunque estaba en desventaja, Totodile tenía mucho más nivel y consiguió vencer a su adversario en escasos turnos. Al retirar a su vencido pokémon el anciano se acarició la barba y pareció susurrarse algo a sí mismo.

—Ya veo. ¡Adelante Hoothoot!.

 _Al fin un cambio_ pensó la joven cuando vio a ese pokémon. El último pensador al que se había enfrentado también tenía uno, era marrón con el vientre más claro y los ojos rojos, con cejas que se parecían a las manecillas de un reloj. Estaba apoyado en una pierna, y su fija mirada intimidó un poco a la morena.

—¡Hipnosis!

—¡Pistola Agua!

Hoothoot atacó primero, era como si le hubiera leído la mente a su entrenador y hubiera atacado antes de que él le hubiera dado la orden. El ataque le dio de lleno a Totodile y se desplomó, sumido en un profundo sueño.

—¡No! Venga chiquitín, levanta —Mientras Lira intentaba despertarle, el anciano cambió a Hoothoot por otro Bellsprout y siguió con su estrategia.

—Desarrollo y Látigo cepa.

Tras recibir el ataque y al ver que no se iba a despertar Lira cambió a Totodile por Mareep antes de que pudiera sufrir más daño.

—Te habías confiado porque pensabas que al derrotar a mi primer Bellsprout tan fácilmente tenías el combate ganado. Recuerda que no todo es lo que parece. Lo estabas haciendo bien, cálmate y sigue — _Claro, como si fuera tan fácil mantener la calma en una situación así_ pensó ella. Pero cuando vio que Mareep le miró de reojo, insegura, algo cambió dentro de ella. Estaba claro que el pokémon notaba su nerviosismo y eso afectaba a su confianza. Arceus, ¿qué clase de entrenadora era si perdía la compostura tan rápido? Respiró hondo, tenía que tranquilizarse o Mareep se asustaría también, y entonces sí que tendría tazones para preocuparse.

—Mareep, ¡Placaje! —Su voz no tembló ni lo más mínimo cuando dio la orden. Mareep asintió y se lanzó al ataque, cualquier atisbo de duda que hubiera tenido antes se desvaneció al escuchar la firme voz de su entrenadora. Tardó casi lo mismo en derrotar a ese Bellsprout que Totodile, y cuando el tipo planta cayó al suelo un mensaje llegó a su Pokédex.

 _Mareep ha aprendido Impactrueno._ La joven sintió una mezcla de alivio y alegría. Ahora que había aprendido un ataque de tipo eléctrico parecía que las probabilidades de ganar habían aumentado.

—No ha estado nada mal, ¿saldrás victoriosa después de todo? ¡Adelante Hoothoot!

Ahí estaba ese maldito pokémon otra vez. Lira estaba segura de que tendría pesadillas con sus ojos rojos.

—Mareep, ¡Impactrueno!

—¡Hipnosis! —Mareep atacó primero, pero no fue suficiente para debilitar a su adversario. Tras recuperarse del impacto Hoothoot la durmió, haciendo que Lira se llevase las manos a la cabeza. Sus dos pokémon estaban dormidos y no había forma de despertarlos, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

—¡Picotazo! —Le dio de lleno a Mareep y la joven sintió que se venía abajo. Esto no podía estar pasando, tenía que tratarse de una pesadilla. Después de todo lo que se había esforzado, ¿iba a ser esta su primera derrota? El anciano Anselmo volvió a ordenar otro Picotazo y Lira se temió lo peor.

Pero Hoothoot no se movió.

Unas chispas salieron de él y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta. _Electricidad estática_. La joven no podía creerlo, parecía que no todo estaba perdido después de todo.

—¡Vamos Mareep despierta, no queda casi nada! —Sus gritos de ánimo parecieron despertarla. El pokémon se levantó y se sacudió, dirigiendo una mirada feroz al tipo pájaro. Hoothoot intentó lanzarse al ataque pero resultaba inútil, así que aprovechando su oportunidad Lira ordenó otro Impactrueno, que hizo que por fin cayera al suelo.

—Jojo, hacía mucho que no me lo pasaba tan bien con un combate. Toma aquí tienes, te lo has ganado con creces —El anciano metió la mano en su manga y sacó lo que parecía ser un disco. Lira lo cogió con manos temblorosas mientras se inclinaba levemente en señal de respeto—. Es la MO05, Destello, señal de que has pasado la prueba. Ahora ya podrás desafiar a nuestro líder Pegaso, estoy seguro de que será un combate digno de ver.

—Muchísimas gracias.

—Sabes, me alegra que no todos los jóvenes traten con desprecio a sus pokémon. Ante todo son tus amigos, has creído en ellos y ellos han creído en ti, eso es lo que te ha hecho ganar el combate. No lo olvides nunca, no hay poder más grande que el vínculo entre un pokémon y su entrenador. Sigue así y llegarás muy lejos, con gente como tú el futuro de nuestro mundo está en buenas manos —Lira no podía disimular su sonrisa ni aunque quisiera. No podía creerlo, ¡su primer combate de gimnasio estaba a la vuelta de la esquina! Aunque estaba deseosa por enfrentarse al líder eso tendría que esperar a mañana, Mareep y Totodile ya habían hecho más que suficiente por hoy y se merecían un buen descanso. Además, tenía que pensar alguna estrategia. Dando saltos de alegría salió de la torre y se dirigió al Centro Pokémon, en ese momento sentía que podría con todo lo que se le viniera encima.

* * *

A Lance aún le pitaban los oídos cuando llegó a la Meseta Añil. Su prima había montado una increíble, y hasta que no pasaron diez minutos de intenso griterío fue incapaz de hacerla entrar en razón. Se bajó de los lomos de Dragonite y entró a su despacho por un pasadizo secreto que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la Liga, para evitar ser visto por cualquier entrenador o fan que se encontrara en la entrada principal. Normalmente no le importaría hacerse unas fotos, dar consejos o firmar algún que otro autógrafo, pero ahora no tenía ganas, la preocupación le carcomía por dentro. Nada más entrar a la sala se sentó al final de una mesa rectangular que había en el centro, y pulsó un botón que se encontraba debajo de esta, cuya finalidad era llamar a todos los miembros del Alto Mando. La primera en entrar fue Karen, puesto que es la que se encontraba más cerca.

—¿Estás bien cielo? —Él se limitó a asentir y a esperar a que los demás llegasen. El siguiente fue Bruno, seguido de Koga y finalmente, Mento. Cuando todos estaban sentados en sus correspondientes asientos entrelazó los dedos y empezó a hablar, lo mejor sería ir directamente al grano.

—Tenemos un problema.

—Pues empezamos bien la semana. De qué se trata jefe —preguntó Bruno mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Bueno, tampoco quiero alarmaros innecesariamente… —Hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza. No, nada de andarse con rodeos— Mi abuelo ha tenido una visión, y sabéis tan bien como yo que ninguna persona de mi clan puede tener visiones, solamente los de Ciudad Iris, a no ser —El Campeón dejó de hablar cuando vio que Mento se llevó una mano al corazón. Karen, que estaba sentada a su lado, le puso la mano en el hombro con la intención de calmarle.

—A no ser que algún evento de gran relevancia relacionado con el Pokémon legendario vaya a tener lugar —Concluyó el psíquico—. Dime que estas no son las malas vibraciones que estoy sintiendo últimamente

—Me temo que sí —La preocupación se hizo evidente en la sala. Mento parecía estar a punto de desmayarse y Karen tuvo que cogerle de la mano y abanicarle con una hoja de papel que tenía cerca para asegurarse de que no perdía la consciencia. Bruno seguía cruzado de brazos y los ojos de Koga estaban ligeramente abiertos. Viendo que la situación se estaba yendo de las manos, y aún no había dicho lo peor, el pelirrojo dio un golpe en la mesa, y cuando consiguió la atención de sus compañeros, se aclaró la garganta y habló de nuevo—. Sí, estoy tan sorprendido y preocupado como vosotros. Los Pokémon legendarios no reaparecen sin motivo alguno, en el caso del nuestro solo hay dos razones: la primera, las aves legendarias van a luchar entre ellas, y la segunda, Johto está en peligro.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido —Intervino Karen. De los cuatro parecía que era la que menos preocupada estaba, aunque tal vez se debiera a que estaba más centrada en conseguir que Mento siguiera con ellos—. Hace años que no se sabe nada de las aves legendarias, los últimos rumores las sitúan en Kanto, y respecto a Johto los informes que nos llegan indican que tenemos el índice de criminalidad más bajo de los últimos años.

—La calma que precede a la tormenta… —Susurró Koga.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es lo que hay, algo muy grave está pasando o va a pasar. Fredo dice que últimamente no para de llover en el Lago de la Furia así que en cuanto pueda iré a echar un vistazo, puede que sea una coincidencia pero puede que esté relacionado de alguna manera.

—¿Eso es todo? —Volvió a preguntar Bruno.

—Me temo que no, ¿recordáis cómo hay que calmarle?

—Sí, hay dos posibilidades: o bien atrapándole o bien derrotándole —contestó Karen—. Sin embargo, el Pokémon legendario tiene sus propias normas y solo dejará que una persona, denominada el Elegido o la Elegida, entable un combate con él, y ese tal Elegido o Elegida suele ser alguien de la generación más reciente de los clanes de Ciudad Iris y Ciudad Endrino, denominados Descendientes. En otras palabras; Morti, Débora o tú tendréis que enfrentaros a él —Lance negó con la cabeza—. ¿No?

—Mi abuelo me ha dicho que esta vez el Elegido no será un Descendiente.

—¿Y quién será?

—No lo sabe —Los ojos de Mento se cerraron y el resto palideció. Lance notó como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, la situación era desesperante—. Resumiendo, el Pokémon legendario está a punto de despertar porque un mal aún desconocido para nosotros amenaza con acabar con la paz de Johto, y para colmo no tenemos ni idea de quién será su salvador esta vez, podría ser cualquier habitante: un hombre, una mujer, un niño, una anciana. Voy a enviar un informe a todos los líderes de gimnasio, aún no voy a decirles qué ocurre exactamente pero quiero que me mantengan al tanto de absolutamente todo, cualquier cosa que esté fuera de lo normal, por muy pequeña que sea, o de cualquier entrenador que destaque por encima de los otros. Vosotros también tenéis a vuestras propias fuentes así que ya sabéis, si algo pasa hacédmelo saber de inmediato. Eso es todo, podéis iros.

Con lentitud, los integrantes del Alto Mando se levantaron y Karen, Bruno y Mento volvieron a sus cuartos. Koga, por su parte, se acercó al Campeón.

—Señor, ¿cree que podría ausentarme durante un par de horas? Hace mucho que no veo a Sachiko y-

—Claro, adelante. Dale recuerdos.

—Eso haré, muchas gracias —Y con la velocidad que le caracteriza abandonó la sala. Ahora que por fin estaba solo Lance soltó un suspiro y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No podía mostrar inseguridad delante de nadie, eso haría que los demás se pusieran nerviosos y como el buen líder que se esforzaba en ser eso era lo último que quería. Había tantas cosas que hacer. Cogió un papel y escribió dos cosas: primero Lago de la Furia, tenía que visitar ese lugar cuanto antes, tal vez descubriría alguna pista que le indicara qué estaba sucediendo, y segundo Ciudad Iris, puede que Morti o su abuelo hubieran recibido una visión más esclarecedora. Lo guardó y empezó a escribir el informe, solo esperaba que su abuelo no hubiera recibido la visión demasiado tarde y que aún hubiera tiempo para reaccionar.


	6. Capítulo 4: El primer gimnasio

—¡¿Pero tú estás bien de la cabeza?! ¡Cómo se te ocurre!

Hacer enfadar a Morti era una toda una proeza. El rubio era una de las personas más tranquilas y sosegadas de toda Johto, siempre conseguía mantener la calma en cualquier tipo de situación, incluso en la más adversa. Pero Blanca siempre se las ingeniaba para sacarle de sus casillas.

 _—_ _Jo no te pongas así, tampoco ha sido para tanto_.

—¿Que no ha sido para tanto? ¡Me has robado un pokémon!

 _—_ _Robar es una palabra muy fuerte, más bien diría coger prestado sin que te dieras cuenta._

—Es lo mismo —Morti inspiró profundamente. Conocía bien a la líder de Ciudad Trigal, de hecho era una de sus mejores amigas, por eso sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas. Aun así, esto había sido demasiado—. Mira sé que tendrás tus razones pero así no es como se hacen las cosas.

 _—_ _Perdón, es que estoy desesperada. Hay gente muy rara últimamente por aquí y no sé qué hacer_ —Por el tono de su voz parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Genial, ahora se sentía mal por haberle gritado.

—Está bien, tranquila te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? —En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Seguramente sería su abuelo, que vendría de recoger a Haunter del Centro Pokémon— No te preocupes, mañana iré y daremos otra vuelta a ver si averiguamos algo, ¿te parece bien?

 _—_ _Sí_ —dijo en un susurro.

—Cuídate.

 _—_ _Y tú también_ —Con eso dicho colgó y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Efectivamente el que estaba al otro lado era su abuelo, que llevaba una Poké Ball en una mano y una carta en la otra.

—A veces siento que hago más de cartero que de abuelo —dijo con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba los objetos a su nieto—. Por cierto la carta me la ha dado un Dragonite mientras volvía hacia aquí —Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par. ¿Un Dragonite? Lance solo enviaba carta con ellos cuando necesitaba hacerles saber algo de forma urgente. Primero sacó a su Haunter y comprobó que estaba en buen estado, y posteriormente abrió la carta. Sus ojos escanearon el contenido cuidadosamente, no queriendo pasar ningún detalle por alto.

 _Estimado Morti:_

 _Te escribo no con el fin de alarmarte, sino de avisarte. Hace unos días mi abuelo recibió una visión, según él en ella aparecía la silueta de un pokémon rodeada de remolinos, y ya sabes lo que eso significa. No sé si tú o si tu abuelo habéis recibido alguna también, si es así comunícamelo lo antes posible por favor. Por lo visto se acercan tiempos difíciles para Johto, si el legendario ha decidido volver es porque un gran mal está acechando en la oscuridad y aún no sabemos de qué se trata. Enviaré informes a todos los líderes de gimnasio para que me mantengan al tanto de cualquier acto sospechoso pero no les voy a mencionar nada del legendario, al menos de momento. Quiero que este tema se quede entre nuestros clanes y el Alto Mando para evitar que cunda el pánico, espero que lo entiendas_

 _Estaremos en contacto._

 _Lance._

—¿Qué dice? —Pasaron unos segundos, y cuando Morti asimiló la información le pasó la carta a su abuelo. En su mente Shin agradeció a Lance que no hubiera mencionado el hecho de que esta vez el Elegido, en este caso Elegida, no sería un Descendiente. No era un secreto para nadie que Morti se entrenaba día y noche para atraer la atención del legendario, por eso no sabía cómo iba a tomarse que todos sus esfuerzos no fueran a dar sus frutos esta vez. Ya se lo comentaría más adelante, de momento Shin no quería arruinar el sueño de su nieto.

—¿Tú sabías algo de esto? —preguntó Morti con un tono molesto

—Desde hace unos meses —se limitó a responder su abuelo. Típico de él, siempre se esperaba hasta el último momento para contar las cosas. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para enfadarse con él, la cara del líder adoptó una expresión de espanto cuando se dio cuenta de que los temores de su amiga estaban más que justificados.

—Así que es cierto. Blanca no se lo está inventando, puede que esté en peligro.

—No solo tu amiguita ni su ciudad, ¿has visto las noticias sobre el Lago de la Furia? ¿Los rumores que dicen que tipos de negro merodean por el Pozo Slowpoke? Se avecinan tiempos difíciles Morti, la misma persona está detrás de todo esto y créeme cuando te digo que no tiene buenas intenciones.

—Ya veo… Lo que no entiendo es por qué si esto lo sabes desde hace meses no has dicho nada hasta ahora.

—Porque nosotros no podemos hacer nada —Morti le miró extrañado y Shin pensó muy bien sus palabras antes de decirlas—. Digamos que todos esos sucesos están relacionados con el Pokémon legendario, y ya conoces la historia de los Elegidos y demás. Pues bien, esta vez no está tan claro que el Elegido vaya a ser un Descendiente, por lo que se ve el legendario ha decidido darle un giro interesante a todo este asunto —El anciano estudió la cara de su nieto, y a primera vista parecía que se lo había tomado bastante bien. O no había pillado la indirecta o confiaba lo suficiente en sí mismo como para creer que, aunque esta vez hubieran más candidatos al puesto de Elegido o Elegida, el legendario se fijaría en él.

—Entonces qué, ¿nos quedamos de brazos cruzados mientras vemos cómo toda Johto es arrasada por el mal porque no nos toca actuar?—Shin sonrió. Era una de sus típicas sonrisas misteriosas, esas que indicaban que siempre iba un paso por delante.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día. Lira estaba a las puertas del gimnasio, temblando tanto de emoción como de nervios mientras Mareep y Totodile no paraban de dar vueltas a su alrededor. La verdad es que no había conseguido dormir casi nada la noche anterior ya que su mente la había mantenido despierta fantaseando con este momento, por suerte parecía que de momento no tenía mucho sueño y esperaba que así siguiera siendo, ¡solamente le faltaba quedarse dormida en medio del combate! Abrió la puerta y al entrar un hombre con gafas de Sol se acercó a ella.

—¡Bienvenida al gimnasio de Ciudad Malva! ¿Serías tan amable de mostrarme la MO05? —Lira sacó _Destello_ del bolso y se lo enseñó— ¡Genial! Estás preparada para desafiar a nuestro líder pues. Déjame decirte que se especializa en pokémon de tipo volador así que no te recomiendo para nada que uses alguno de tipo planta o bicho, en cambio si llevas alguno eléctrico el combate se te hará algo más fácil. Para llegar hasta Pegaso solo tienes que subirte a la plataforma que hay detrás de mí y derrotar a los dos entrenadores que se encuentran antes que él, aunque puedes esquivarlos si no tienes mucho miedo a las alturas. ¡Buena suerte!

—Muchas gracias —Vaya, qué amable había sido. ¿Serían así en todos los gimnasios? La joven siguió sus instrucciones y se subió a la plataforma, que tembló durante unos segundos antes de alzarse. Menos mal que no se había puesto al borde, pues no había ninguna barandilla que impidiera la caída.

Cuando esta llegó a lo más alto se detuvo, y al contemplar el gimnasio comprendió por qué el hombre le había dicho que podría esquivar a los dos entrenadores si no tenía miedo a las alturas. Frente a ella había una pasarela de madera en forma de _S_ que llevaba al líder, y si pasaba por ahí acabaría enfrentándose a ellos. Pero si se fijaba bien, a ambos lados había una pasarela translúcida que llevaba directamente a Pegaso y con la que conseguiría evitarles. Lira prefirió ir por la senda principal para conseguir que sus pokémon obtuvieran más experiencia, además esa sería una buena forma de calentar. Se acercó al primero, que según la placa que se hallaba a sus pies se trataba de un ornitólogo llamado Abel, y le pidió a Totodile que se encargara del combate.

—Vaya vaya, mira qué tenemos aquí, ¿crees que puedes derrotar a nuestro líder? ¡Demuéstrame que no eres una pérdida de tiempo! —El chico sacó a un Spearow y apuntó al tipo agua— ¡Tornado!

El ataque le dio de lleno, pero Totodile no tardó en volver a ponerse de pie. Lira ordenó un Arañazo y una Pistola Agua y con eso se acabó el combate. El siguiente entrenador tenía dos Pidgey y a Lira no le supuso ningún esfuerzo acabar con ellos. Le dio una poción a Totodile para que estuviera al máximo de energía y avanzó hacia el líder.

—¡Bienvenida! Soy Pegaso, el líder de Ciudad Malva, aunque probablemente eso ya lo sabías. Me especializo en pokémon de tipo volador, su forma de surcar los cielos es tan elegante… ¿No te parece? Dicen que una descargar eléctrica es más que suficiente para dejarles fuera de combate, ¡pero yo te demostraré que son mucho más fuertes de lo que la gente piensa! ¡Adelante Pidgey!

—¡Vamos Totodile! —Totodile entró en el campo de batalla enseñando sus afilados colmillos, con la intención de intimidar al adversario, pero Pidgey ni se inmutó.

—¡Ataque Arena! —Con sus diminutas alas Pidgey creó una ráfaga de viento que levantó partículas de tierra, las cuales acabaron en los ojos de Totodile. El ataque fue tan fuerte que Lira tuvo que cubrirse la cara con los brazos para evitar perder visibilidad también.

—¡Toto! —El pequeño empezó a dar vueltas como un loco por todo el campo de batalla. Pegaso sonrió al ver la escena y Lira hizo todo lo que pudo por mantener la calma.

—¡Totodile tranquilo! —Si ella se estresaba él lo sentiría. Parecía que al escuchar su voz se tranquilizó pues se detuvo en seco, aunque aún se seguía frotando los ojos.

—Aprovecha que no puede ver, ¡Placaje! —No había otra, si él no podía librarse de la molesta arena ella tendría que ser sus ojos. Pidgey decidió atacar por la espalda y Lira esperó al momento justo para ordenar su ataque.

 _Aún no._

 _Aún no._

 _Aún no._

 _…_

 _¡Ahora!_

—¡Date la vuelta y Arañazo! —Totodile consiguió darle a su objetivo en toda la cara, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos. Mientras Pidgey aún estaba recuperándose Lira ordenó dos Pistola Agua, que fueron suficientes para derrotarle.

—Mm, no está nada mal —Mientras Pegaso devolvía a Pidgey a su Poké Ball Lira aprovechó para quitarle la tierra de los ojos a Totodile—. Sin embargo, ¿serás capaz de derrotar al aire que mueve mis alas? ¡Adelante Pidgeotto!

Puesto que a Totodile aún le escocían un poco los ojos Lira decidió hacer un cambio y sacar a su mejor arma para este combate.

—Vamos chica, ¡tienes ventaja! —Mareep aterrizó en sus cuatro patitas, lista para entregarse a fondo. La expresión de Pegaso cambió completamente, en un instante su cara se retorció en una mueca de asco que expresaba todo su rechazo hacia el tipo eléctrico, pero en un segundo consiguió camuflarlo con una sonrisa falsa.

—Je, seguro que crees que me vas a ganar. Pues sabes qué, ¡que tu querido pokémon estará fuera de combate antes de que pueda asestar ni un solo ataque! Pidgeotto, ¡Tornado, sin descanso!

—Mareep, ¡esqui-

Antes de que Lira pudiera acabar su orden Pidgeotto ya había atacado. La velocidad con la que ejecutó el movimiento fue asombrosa, seguramente Pegaso habría pasado mucho tiempo perfeccionando esa estrategia. La pobre Mareep cayó al suelo y antes de que pudiera volver a levantarse fue atacada de nuevo.

—¡Siente la furia de los pokémon de tipo volador! ¡Seguro que se lo pensarán dos veces antes de volver a burlarse de ellos! —La voz del líder estaba llena de ira, al parecer no le había hecho mucha gracia la elección de Lira. Pidgeotto no paraba de crear Tornados y de lanzárselos a Mareep, si esto continuaba así no tardaría mucho tiempo en quedar fuera de combate.

—Uf, ¡Mareep vuelve! —A la joven no le quedó más remedio que cambiar de pokémon, esperaba que con eso el líder se calmara. Antes de decirle a Totodile que volviera al terreno de batalla se agachó para darle unas indicaciones—. ¿Recuerdas lo que has hecho antes? Corre así de rápido para evitar sus ataques, yo te indicaré el momento en el que debes atacar así que no te impacientes, ¿de acuerdo? —Totodile asintió, y tal y como le había mandado empezó a dar vueltas por todo el campo. Pegaso se quedó asombrado, la verdad es que no se lo esperaba, pero tal y como hizo antes recuperó la compostura y volvió a centrarse en el combate.

—No sé qué estás tramando ahora, pero no te va a servir de nada. ¡Placaje! —Al descender en picado Pidgeotto adquirió más velocidad y consiguió dar a Totodile. Lira no dijo nada, dejó que Totodile se levantara y volviera a correr. Pidgeotto ascendió de nuevo y asestó otro Placaje que dio de lleno en el blanco. Y otro. Esa vez Totodile tardó más en levantarse, y cuando volvió a correr lo hizo con más lentitud. El agotamiento se hacía cada vez más patente pero aun así él lo daba todo, puesto que confiaba en que su entrenadora sabía lo que se hacía. Lira se mordió el labio, ya sabía cuál era su patrón de ataque, ahora solo faltaba que Pegaso no viera venir sus intenciones.

—¡Asestemos el golpe de gracia Pidgeotto, Placaje!

—¡Pistola Agua hacia arriba! —Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Totodile obedeció las órdenes de su dueña. El ataque empapó a Pidgeotto, y mientras este se posaba en el suelo para intentar secarse Lira devolvía a su compañero a la Poké Ball.

—Lo has hecho de maravilla campeón —susurró la morena mientras le cambiaba por Mareep, rezando que el resto de la jugada le saliera bien.

—¡Alza el vuelo! —Pidgeotto batió sus alas, pero al estar aún mojadas fue incapaz de levantar apenas unos centímetros del suelo.

—¡Ahora, Impactrueno! —Mareep soltó una descarga eléctrica que casi deja a su contrincante fuera de combate, ya que el agua no solamente hizo que fuera incapaz de volar, al ser un excelente conductor multiplicó su eficacia. Pegaso se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no se lo vio venir para nada.

—Acabemos con esto sin hurgar mucho en la herida Mareep, con un simple Placaje bastará —Dicho y hecho, el tipo eléctrico embistió con suavidad a Pidgeotto, el cual cayó al suelo derrotado. Pasaron unos segundos, y al final el líder salió de su estupor.

—Mira tú por dónde, y yo que estaba convencido de que iba a darte la paliza de tu vida. Va siendo hora de que me pose en el suelo con dignidad —Devolvió a Pidgeotto y fue entonces cuando Lira se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

—Perdona, pero… ¿he ganado? —Pegaso le miró extrañado y luego se echó a reír.

—Bueno, has derrotado a mis pokémon, que yo sepa eso es una victoria en toda regla —dijo mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo. Lira sonrió lentamente mientras los ojos le brillaban de emoción—. Una victoria más que merecida si me permites decirlo, y para muestra un botón, o bueno, una medalla mejor dicho, la medalla Céfiro. Es toda tuya —Pegaso le entregó la medalla y la joven la cogió y la examinó con delicadeza. Era algo pequeña y tenía la apariencia de dos alas blancas, algo que le venía de perlas. Al parecer las medallas estaban diseñadas según el tipo en que se especializara el líder del gimnasio—. Y eso no es todo, de regalo aquí tienes la MT51. Contiene Respiro, con ella los pokémon podrán recuperar el 50% de sus PS. Es unos de mis movimientos favoritos así que espero que sepas darle un buen uso.

—Descuida, y muchísimas gracias —Lira guardó tanto la MT como la medalla en su bolso. No había otra cosa que le apeteciera más en aquel momento que ponerse a saltar de alegría pero consiguió controlarse. Quería mantener una actitud profesional frente a Pegaso, no hacer que pensara que estaba loca—. Y una cosa más, ¿ahora hacia dónde debería de ir?

—Mmm, pues dado que hay un árbol que bloquea la ruta hacia Ciudad Trigal y Ciudad Iris ahora mismo solo se puede ir a Pueblo Azalea. Tendrás que tomar la ruta que está al sur, si tienes ocasión te recomiendo que investigues las Ruinas Alfa, seguro que te parecerán de lo más interesante. En fin, pasando las vías del Magnetotrén llegarás a la Cueva Unión. Atraviésala y en nada llegarás a tu destino. El líder de ese gimnasio es Antón, un buen amigo mío, se especializa en el tipo bicho y créeme, no será nada fácil derrotarle, pero confío en ti —Extendió la mano y la morena se la estrechó—. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto Lira, no me importaría combatir de nuevo contigo algún día.

—Lo mismo digo —La joven le soltó la mano y salió del gimnasio, no sin antes recibir los halagos del hombre que le aconsejó al principio. Al estar fuera sacó a Totodile también para poder felicitar a los dos y entonces sí, se puso a saltar de alegría.

—Chicos, ¡lo logramos! ¡Nuestra primera medalla! —Totodile y Mareep estaban tan emocionados que la tiraron al suelo y empezaron a acariciarla con sus hocicos. Los tres se echaron a reír pero su pequeña celebración fue interrumpida cuando empezó a sonar el Pokégear. Lira se sentó y aceptó la llamada.

—¿Sí?

 _—_ _¿Lira? Soy el profesor Elm_ —¿Elm? ¿Qué habría pasado ahora?

—Ah profesor, cuánto tiempo sin oír su voz. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

 _—_ _No, tranquila, de momento todo va de maravilla. ¿Sigues en Ciudad Malva?_

—Sí, de hecho acabo de ganar mi primera medalla de gimnasio —dijo con un orgullo evidente.

 _—_ _¿En serio? Guau Lira, ¡si es que sabía que tenías madera para esto! Pero me temo que las felicitaciones tendrán que esperar, ¿podrías pasarte por la Tienda Pokémon? Uno de mis asistentes tiene algo que darte, espero que lo trates con sumo cuidado._

—Por supuesto profesor, descuide —Colgó la llamada y miró a sus dos pokémon—. Qué se traerá entre manos ahora. Espero que no sea muy frágil porque seguro que lo acabo rompiendo, como siempre —Se levantó del suelo y antes de nada fue al Centro Pokémon. Lo primero era asegurarse de que Totodile y Mareep recibían un más que merecido descanso, ya tendría tiempo para averiguar cuál era el recado de su querido profesor.

* * *

Yasmina estaba sentada en su despacho. Como el de todos los líderes se trataba de una habitación que se encontraba en la parte trasera del gimnasio, y les servía tanto como para descansar mientras no fuera nadie a desafiarles como zona de trabajo. El suyo era bastante simple, algo pequeño y con solo una mesa rectangular en el centro con seis sillas alrededor y algunas estanterías. Ella tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, y parecía que se pondría a llorar de un momento a otro. No se encontraba sola, Aníbal había ido a visitarla tras enterarse de las noticias con la intención de animarla, pero la verdad es que poco podía hacer para alegrarla.

—No es tu culpa —dijo el varón pasados unos segundos. Los hombros de Yasmina se tensaron y tragó saliva, es lo último que le faltaba por oír.

—¿Que no es mi culpa? —dijo en un susurro mientras alzaba la vista para dirigirle la mirada al otro líder—. Que no es mi culpa dice. Cuatro adolescentes han desaparecido Aníbal, _cuatro_. Cuatro familias han perdido a sus hijos, ¿acaso las has visto? Están destrozadas, y todo porque no me dio la gana de llamar a Lance en su momento.

—Pero no tenías ninguna forma de saber que esto iba a suceder.

—Eso no es excusa. Siempre se empeña en decirnos que le contemos cualquier cambio que notemos en las Islas Remolino, por muy minúsculo que sea —Volvió a dirigir la mirada al suelo y su voz se transformó en un susurro—. Pensé que exageraba pero ahora veo por qué insistía tanto —Aníbal estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero alguien llamó a la puerta antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

—Disculpe señorita —Una de las entrenadoras de su gimnasio abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza—. Sé que está reunida y no tendría que interrumpirla pero le acaba de llegar una carta del Campeón —dijo mientras dejaba dicha carta en una estantería cercana. Cuando se fue Aníbal la cogió y miró a la líder.

—Voy a leerla, ¿te parece bien? —No dijo nada, así que lo interpretó como un sí— Bien, allá voy:

 _Estimada Yasmina:_

 _Este es un comunicado que he enviado a todos los líderes de gimnasio de Johto. Las noticias que me llegan últimamente son desalentadoras, al parecer una amenaza aún desconocida pretende acabar con los tiempos de paz de los que gozamos, por eso te pido que si vieras algo que esté fuera de lugar o si llegase a tu gimnasio algún entrenador o entrenadora que destaque por encima de los demás me lo hagas saber de inmediato, pues tal vez se trate de una pista de valor incalculable. Os lo digo siempre y ya lo sabéis, pero no os olvidéis de usar vuestras fuentes y de colaborar entre vosotros, el futuro de nuestra amada región está en las manos de todos._

 _Un saludo._

 _Lance._

—Tan formal como siempre —Aníbal se echó a reír intentando amenizar el ambiente pero Yasmina no sonrió lo más mínimo. Con una expresión fría como el metal cogió el Pokégear y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria—. Espera espera, no lo va a coger ahora y lo sabes, seguramente estará en alguna reunión o patrullando.

—Pues le dejaré un mensaje de voz —El contestador saltó y tras tranquilizarse la líder empezó a hablar—. Lance, soy Yasmina. Ha sucedido algo y necesito que vengas cuanto antes, estoy segura de que está relacionado con lo que mencionas en la carta. No tardes mucho por favor, es de vital importancia —Cerró el Pokégear y lo dejó en la mesa. Cuando Aníbal vio que ella no tenía intención de hacer o decir nada se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Ella se acomodó en la silla, cerró los ojos y juntó las manos.

—Esperar, como siempre.

* * *

 _Silver cogió una piedra del suelo y la tiró al estanque que tenía delante de él. Con esa ya eran diez, y seguía igual de aburrido que antes. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y casi se muere al ver que solo habían pasado cinco minutos. Su padre le había dejado solo para variar (bueno, no solo, con un guarda que estaba echándose una siesta la mar de a gusto) y normalmente era algo que no le importaba, ya que se quedaba jugando en su cuarto. Pero esa vez era distinto, habían ido a Johto por no sé qué de una reunión de líderes o vete tú a saber y le había abandonado en una especie de bosque raro. Su única fuente de diversión era lanzar cosas al estanque y ver cómo los magikarp y poliwag huían, pero después de la tercera piedra había perdido gracia. Volvió a coger una piedra que tenía cerca y alzó el brazo, dispuesto lanzarla._

 _—_ _Para._

 _El pelirrojo se detuvo y miró detrás de él. Una niña de su misma edad se encontraba a escasos centímetros, tenía el pelo rosa y los ojos azules. Llevaba un collar azul y una camiseta de manga corta blanca con pantalones y zapatillas fucsia._

 _—_ _Al guardián del Encinar no le gusta que molesten a los demás pokémon._

 _—_ _Pf, y a mí qué me cuentas —Silver volvió a centrarse en el estanque que tenía delante y lanzó la piedra. Por si tuviera poco ahora esa niñata había venido a incordiarle, definitivamente hoy no era su día. Tal vez si la ignoraba se cansaría y se iría, seguramente estaría aburrida como él, ¡pero eso no le daba derecho a molestarle!_

 _—_ _Estás molestando a los pokémon que viven en el lago —El niño dio un bote de asombro. Ahora ella estaba a su lado, pero había sido tan silenciosa que no le había oído acercarse. Silver gruñó de frustración, no es que destacara por tener mucha paciencia precisamente._

 _—_ _Repito, y a mi qué. Déjame en paz, ¿no ves que me aburro? No voy a parar._

 _—_ _¿Quieres jugar conmigo?_

 _¿Jugar? ¿Con él? ¿Lo había oído bien? Silver le miró incrédulo, seguramente le estaba gastando una broma._

 _—_ _Nadie quiere jugar conmigo, déjame._

 _—_ _¡Yo sí! Ven, te enseñaré donde vive el guardián y todo, ¿qué me dices? —La niña extendió su brazo con una sonrisa. La verdad es que eso sonaba muchísimo mejor que quedarse tirado el resto del día tirando piedras a un estanque. Echó un vistazo a su cuidador, y cuando vio que este seguía dormido volvió a mirar a la niña y le tomó la mano._

 _—_ _Está bien, pero no puedo tardar mucho._

 _—_ _No te preocupes. ¡El último en llegar es un Grimer! —Tras soltarle la mano la niña dio media vuelta y, con asombrosa velocidad, desapareció entre los arbustos._

 _—_ _Eh, espera, ¡que yo no sé donde está! —Solo obtuvo una risa como respuesta. Temiendo que pudiera perderle la pista echó a correr y, sin darse cuenta, él empezó a reír también._

La luz de la Luna se reflejaba en la medalla Céfiro que Silver sostenía en la mano. El pelirrojo se llevó la mano al cuello mientras la miraba y agarró el colgante azul que llevaba. Lo apretó con fuerza, no había sido fácil, sobre todo porque su inicial era tipo planta, pero al final lo había conseguido. Había dado el primer paso para cumplir su promesa. Soltó el colgante y negando con la cabeza lo volvió a colocar bajo su camiseta. Ese no era momento para recordar tiempos pasados, si seguía haciendo el imbécil de esa forma no avanzaría nunca.

—Vamos —Echó la vista atrás para comprobar que su Chikorita seguía ahí, y cuando vio que el pokémon estaba listo para continuar se adentró en la Cueva Unión.


	7. Capítulo 5: Empiezan los problemas

Ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche. En Pueblo Azalea no se oía ningún ruido, todos estaban en sus casas, durmiendo. Todos menos César, el anciano experto en Bonguri estaba sentado en su estudio, iluminado por la única fuente de luz de la casa, la lámpara de su mesa. En sus manos tenía una pequeña fotografía, en ella salían él, un poco más joven que ahora, y una niña de pelo rosa con grandes y brillantes ojos azules. A ambos se les veía muy felices, y cualquiera que viera la foto diría que se querían con locura. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del anciano y cayó sobre la fotografía, justo en la cara de la niña. Movió el pulgar y lo pasó por encima para quitarla, se consideraba un hombre duro y ya habían pasado muchos años pero aún había sido incapaz de superar el secuestro de su nieta.

—Carol —Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes para evitar ponerse a llorar.

—¿Abuelo? —Una voz casi inaudible llegó a sus todavía agudos oídos. Al darse la vuelta vio a su otra nieta en la puerta, sosteniendo a su peluche de slowpoke y frotándose los ojos— ¿Pasa algo? Ya es hora de dormir, que mañana madrugas.

—No cielo, no pasa nada —César fingió una sonrisa mientras guardaba la foto y se levantaba de la silla. Llevándose la mano a la boca bostezó —. Solo estaba comprobando que lo tenía todo listo para mañana, no estaría bien levantarme y encontrarme con que me faltan Bonguris, ¿no? —La niña sonrío, satisfecha con la explicación.

—Vale, pero no tardes mucho, que no quiero que te canses.

—Lo mismo te digo, mañana tienes clase jovencita.

—Sí ya lo sé, por desgracia. Buenas noches abuelo, te quiero.

—Y yo a ti cielo —Mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que la niña se fue, luego su semblante volvió a ser serio. Cogió la foto y con una voz sin emoción susurró—. Juro que te voy a encontrar Carol, y no dejaré que nadie ni nada se meta en mi camino.

Hoy era otra de esas noches en las que no iba a dormir, lo sabía. Tras unos segundos dejó la foto donde estaba y miró por la ventana. Pueblo Azalea no tenía muchos habitantes y las pocas personas que vivían allí eran humildes y trabajadoras, por lo que sobre las once de la noche la mayoría de la gente estaría durmiendo para tener fuerzas al madrugar al día siguiente. Eso lo convertía en un pueblo tranquilo y relativamente seguro, había mucha confianza entre los vecinos y por eso no le preocupaba dejar a su nieta sola de noche. Hacía ya años que él era incapaz de dormir en condiciones, por eso cuando ella se dormía muchas veces aprovechaba para dar paseos, aunque últimamente el ambiente se había enrarecido. Eran esos tipos, los del pozo, seguro que no se traían nada bueno entre manos. Gente así le ponía enfermo, era esa clase de personas las que le arrebataron a su nieta hace tanto tiempo. Si estuviera en mejor forma ya les habría echado del pueblo pero la espalda no paraba de darle problemas y, siendo realistas, él no tenía nada que hacer frente a un grupo de jóvenes desalmados. Necesitaba despejarse, todos esos pensamientos negativos no le estaban llevando a ninguna parte, así que cogió las llaves de casa y salió.

—Qué pasa hijo.

No se sobresaltó cuando vio a Antón sentado. El joven solía dar paseos nocturnos cuando algo le atormentaba y muchas veces acababa fuera de la casa de César, esperando a que el anciano saliera para hablar sobre lo que fuera que le preocupaba. El joven soltó un gran suspiro, había sido una pregunta estúpida en realidad, todo el pueblo estaba igual por la llegada de los tipos del pozo.

—Esto me sobrepasa. Sé que están haciendo algo malo ahí dentro pero cuando les pido que me dejen entrar me dicen que su jefe les prohíbe dejar pasar a personal ajeno.

—Bah, chorradas. Deberías gritarles a la próxima y además, qué narices, eres el líder así que hazte respetar. ¡Sino se reirán en tu cara y harán contigo lo que quieran! —Antón se mordió el labio y empezó a girar su cazamariposas, ese no era su estilo. Por un momento César sintió pena, estaba claro que el chico era toda una eminencia en cuanto a pokémon de tipo bicho, y no había nadie en todo el pueblo capaz de hacerle frente en un combate, pero aun así el anciano pensaba que todavía no estaba listo para ejercer de líder de gimnasio. Era muy joven, le hacía falta madurar para saber sobrellevar este tipo de situaciones y tener un poco más de carácter.

—Voy a llamar a Lance —César se tensó por completo—. Esto se está yendo de las manos. Además, me acaba de llegar una carta suya diciendo que-

—Los Campeones no sirven para nada —El veneno que había en esas palabras era más que evidente—. No hicieron nada cuando secuestraron a mi nieta por "falta de pistas". Seguro que si hubiera sido el familiar de algún jefazo la habrían buscado como locos.

—Comprendo tu malestar pero Lance aún no estaba en el cargo, no entiendo por qué le tienes tanto rencor.

—No es nada personal Antón, el chico en sí no me ha hecho nada, es simplemente que hace tiempo que dejé de creer en esas tonterías. Campeones, Alto Mando y demás, parece un concurso para querer llamar la atención. Con sus modelos extravagantes y sus formas de actuar. _Miradme, soy el más fuerte_ o bien, me alegro por ti, pero de qué sirve si a la hora de la verdad no puedes proteger a los habitantes de tu región —César empezó a andar y se dirigió al Encinar, la conversación no tenía más interés para él así que no había ninguna necesidad de seguir allí—. Haz lo que quieras pero ya sabes que no le recibiré de buena gana.

Antón se quedó con el Pokégear en las manos y tras pensarlo un rato decidió llamar al pelirrojo, total qué es lo peor que podía pasar. Estaban estancados y claramente necesitaban ayuda con este tema, además el domadragón estaba más que acostumbrado a que César fuera antipático con él así que eso no resultaría un problema. Esperó a que sonara la señal y dejó su mensaje, con suerte no tardaría más de un día en venir.

* * *

Lira salió de la Tienda Pokémon sosteniendo cuidadosamente un huevo en sus brazos. De todas las cosas que le podía encomendar va y le pide que cuide de eso.

 _Hace un rato el profesor Elm ha recibido una llamada, y tras estar un rato al teléfono ha exclamado: "¡Entonces solo podemos confiar en Lira!"_ Es lo que había dicho el ayudante antes de proponerle quedarse con el huevo y claro, en una situación así como iba negarle un favor al hombre que hizo posible que empezara su aventura.

—Y ahora qué hago contigo —dijo en un susurro mientras se mordía el labio inferior—. No me he encargado de un huevo en mi vida —Había oído varios consejos e historias por parte de Eco, ya que como sus abuelos se encargaban de una guardería a veces iba a ayudarles. ¡Era a ellos a quien el profesor debería de haberles confiado el cuidado, no a ella! En fin, de poco servía quejarse ahora, lo mejor sería ir con cuidado hasta que eclosionara así que se acabaron las carreras y el saltar por los setos como una loca.

—Vaya… Qué tenemos aquí.

No había tenido tiempo de guardarlo en el bolso cuando una mujer vestida en un kimono se acercó a ella. Miró el huevo con curiosidad y luego miró a Lira de arriba abajo, como si la estuviera inspeccionando.

—Mmm así que te han escogido a ti, ¿pero serás de verdad la Elegida? —La joven se acercó el huevo al pecho, ¿quién era esa señora y por qué mostraba tanto interés en ella y en un simple huevo?— Por favor tratadlo con mucho cuidado, es de suma importancia —Y con la misma elegancia con la que vino se fue, dejando a Lira estupefacta.

—¿Qué narices? Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso —Miró a Totodile sorprendida y el pequeño le devolvió la misma mirada. Decidió no darle más vueltas al tema y con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a la Ruta 36. Como bien había dicho Pegaso había un árbol raro bloqueando el camino así que decidió ir hacia el sur, donde se encontraban las Ruinas Alfa. No es que fuera una entendida de la arqueología, pero siempre le habían llamado la atención esos lugares.

Lo primero que le dio la bienvenida fue un silencio sepulcral. Lo único que podía escuchar, si afinaba mucho el oído, era el rumor del agua. La verdad es que la escena le imponía un poco, con tantas estructuras antiguas agrietadas y cubiertas de vegetación fue como viajar al pasado. Pero no se echó atrás, empezó a avanzar lentamente y la primera habitación que decidió explorar fue la que se encontraba a su izquierda. Al entrar vio que en el medio de la estancia había un pedestal con un dibujo. A su derecha había una mujer que Lira supuso sería la encargada de dar información sobre las ruinas. Al acercarse la guía le sonrió y procedió a dar una explicación sobre el lugar donde se encontraba.

—¡Buenos días! Bienvenida a esta cámara, aquí restauramos los grabados de pokémon que encontramos en las excavaciones. Es parecido a resolver un puzle, lo único que hay que hacer es juntar las piezas de la forma correcta, ¿quieres intentarlo?

—¿Puedo? —preguntó incrédula, y la guía asintió. A Lira siempre le habían gustado los puzles, así que pensó por qué no. Se acercó y vio que al lado del mural había algo escrito.

 _Pokémon submarino con ojos en la espalda que se ocultaba en las profundidades._

¿Con ojos en la espalda? ¿Acaso existía algo así? A la morena no le vino nada a la cabeza, pero aun así decidió intentarlo. Total, no tenía nada que perder. Algunos fragmentos ya estaban fijos lo cual facilitaba mucho las cosas, así que lo primero que hizo fue completar la parte exterior. Después procedió a finalizar el interior, lo que le costó un poco más. Cuando estuvo a punto de desistir el dibujo empezó a brillar y posteriormente la tierra empezó a temblar. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el pedestal sobre el que estaba se abrió, haciendo que cayera a la estancia inferior.

—¡Ay! Pero qué demonios —Por suerte la caída no había sido muy alta, pero aun así estaba algo dolorida. Se puso de pie y se quitó el polvo de la ropa—. Jope, podrían avisar o algo. Imagínate que llego a caer mal, podría haber sido mi fin.

—Guau —Exclamó alguien—. Es como si hubieras caído del cielo.

Lira alzó la vista y vio que se trataba de un arqueólogo, o eso dedujo por el uniforme y la mochila que llevaba. Solo esperaba que no hubiera tenido la mala pata de toparse con un ladrón.

—¡Es increíble! Nadie ajeno al grupo de investigación había resuelto el rompecabezas —El hombre estaba eufórico— ¡Un genio como tú debería de tener esto! —dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila una especie de libreta y se la entregaba— Se trata de un bloc muy práctico que registra la información automáticamente cada vez que atrapas a un Unown.

—¿Unown? Tengo entendido que son bastante inusuales.

—Ya lo creo, ¡pero este lugar está lleno! Si me disculpas debo volver al laboratorio, si tienes alguna duda pásate, estaremos encantados de ayudarte. Mientras tanto registra tanta información como puedas y resuelve los rompecabezas.

Cuando el arqueólogo se fue Lira sintió como si varios ojos la mirasen con curiosidad. Era algo extraño, como si percibiera una rara presencia… No era intimidante, pero aun así ella se sentía inquieta.

—Este lugar me pone los pelos de punta, aunque no puedo negar que tiene algo que me atrae. Ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué te parece si probamos suerte con los demás puzles? —Totodile asintió y se fue corriendo hacia la escalera, haciendo reír a Lira. Al parecer él tampoco se encontraba muy cómodo allí abajo.

* * *

Dragonite aterrizó a escasos centímetros de la puerta del Gimnasio de Ciudad Olivo. Lance bajó de un salto y entró rápidamente, era de día y hacía Sol así que estaba seguro de que más de uno habría visto al inmenso pokémon con lo cual la gente no tardaría en acercarse a curiosear, y lo último que quería era que sus fans le ralentizaran. Se acercó al hombre que siempre da consejos a los aspirantes y le preguntó si Yasmina se encontraba allí.

—Está con Aníbal, esperándole en su despacho —Lance le dio las gracias y fue directo a la habitación. Su intención había sido ir al Lago de la Furia pero al ver la llamada de la líder decidió dejarlo para luego. Llamó dos veces a la puerta y cuando ella le dio permiso pasó.

—Qué querías decirme Yasmina —Su tono desprendía la misma tranquilidad que siempre. La líder tomó aire para calmarse y empezó a hablar.

—Verás, esto no te va a sentar nada bien así que te recomendaría que tomases asiento.

—No te preocupes por mí, dime por qué querías verme.

—Vale, allá voy. Hace unos días Aníbal y yo detectamos ciertas irregularidades en los remolinos, parecía que el mar estaba más embravecido de la habitual pero no quisimos, no, no quise darle mucha importancia. Podía ser algo temporal, ¿no? Le diríamos a las embarcaciones que tuvieran más cuidado y no habría ningún problema.

—Pero no me has llamado para decirme solo eso, ¿verdad?

—No, ahora viene lo fuerte. A ver cómo lo explico, hace poco-

—Hace poco unos jóvenes alquilaron una embarcación para ir a las Islas Remolino y no solo no han vuelto sino que no se han encontrado restos de nada. Las patrullas de búsqueda lo están dando todo pero es como si se hubieran desvanecido, o el mar les hubiera engullido —Viendo el nerviosismo de la líder Aníbal decidió intervenir y contar lo que había pasado sin perder más tiempo. Alargarlo no serviría de nada, cuanto antes se zanjara el tema mejor.

—Ya veo, imagino que sabéis lo que eso puede significar —Los dos asintieron—. Muy bien, quiero que vigiléis esa zona día y noche y que cerréis el paso al mínimo atisbo de irregularidad, ¿he sido claro? —Volvieron a asentir— Mantenedme informado de todo lo que pase y no dejéis que cunda el pánico entre la población.

—¿Eso es todo jefe? Pensé que estaría más sorprendido.

—Lo estaría Aníbal, por suerte mi abuelo hace vuestro trabajo y me informa de lo que ocurre en la región. Confío en que no me volveréis a ocultar información.

—Fue culpa mía señor, no volverá a suceder.

—Eso espero. Bien, ya que estoy aquí llevadme con las familias, puede que compartan algún dato que sea relevante para la investigación.

—¡Sí señor!

* * *

Lira salió de las Ruinas cuando empezaba a atardecer. No había sido su intención quedarse tanto tiempo, pero al ver a esos extraños pokémon en persona algo la empujó a quedarse un rato más para seguir observándolos. Sin embargo no podía olvidar que había empezado la aventura para recorrer todo Johto y convertirse en Campeona, no en arqueóloga, así que tras unas pocas horas retomó el camino.

Había decidido sacar a Mareep también de su Poké Ball para que pudiera corretear junto a Totodile libremente por la Ruta 32, esta tenía bastante vegetación y parecía tranquila y segura. Se levantó una pequeña brisa que era de agradecer y Lira se acercó instintivamente el bolso. Aún le parecía irreal que fuera la encargada de cuidar de un huevo pero si Elm había confiado en ella seguro que sería por algo.

—¡Toto!

—¡Ma mareep!

El griterío emocionado de sus pokémon la sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Se habían parado debajo de una gran estructura, que parecía ser una vía, y no paraba de saltar emocionados.

 _FIUUUM_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Magnetotren lo atravesó, haciendo que los pequeños se pusieran a bailar de alegría.

—¿Queréis que cuando lleguemos a Ciudad Trigal nos montemos en uno? —Lira fue incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa, no acababa de entender cómo ese tren podía ponerles tan contentos pero quién ella para juzgar. Bajaron por unas escaleras hasta un puente de madera que había sobre un embalse, algo de lo que se arrepintió casi al instante cuando la joven entrenadora vio como Totodile se asomaba al borde y empezaba a gritar mientras metía la cabeza en el agua de vez en cuando. Se apresuró a devolverle a su Poké Ball antes de que alguno de los pescadores allí presentes se enfadasen con ella. Por suerte Mareep era más tranquila y simplemente se limitaba a asomar el hocico de vez en cuando para ver nadar a los magikarp.

Al llegar al final del pequeño puente Lira divisó el tejado de un Centro Pokémon que asomaba tras un par de árboles. Era toda una suerte que se encontrara antes de entrar a la Cueva Unión, en un principio no tenía pensado parar hasta llegar a Pueblo Azalea pero a lo mejor pasaría la noche allí para salir más descansada al día siguiente, después de todo no tenía ninguna prisa.

—Eh tú, niña —Ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando un tipo de lo más extraño se acercó a ella. La joven se tensó casi automáticamente y Mareep debió de sentir su incomodidad, pues empezó a desprender chispitas—. ¿Quieres conseguir lo último que hay en el mercado? Te lo puedo dejar a un buen precio.

¿Un tío raro que hablaba en voz baja y le vendía "lo último del mercado"? No gracias— Es muy amable por su parte pero no estoy interesada.

—Vamos, ¡si todo el mundo quiere un poco de esto! Por el ridículo precio de un millón de yenes puede ser tuyo.

Guau, guau, guau, ¿un millón? Pero de qué iba— ¿Tú me has visto bien? Tengo lo justo para pasar el día y dudo que cualquier persona que pase por aquí tenga esa cantidad. Deja de tomar lo que sea que vendes y baja a la Tierra —Parecía que el hombre iba a replicar pero Lira no le dejó. Se metió rápidamente en el Centro Pokémon y se apresuró a llegar al mostrador. Al verla tan acalorada la enfermera le preguntó que si se encontraba bien y la morena le respondió que sí. Por suerte el vendedor parecía estar en baja forma física y había tenido cerca un lugar seguro al que acudir, sino quién sabe lo que hubiera podido pasar. Eso le sirvió como recordatorio de por qué no era una buena idea viajar de noche en general, incluso en los lugares más insospechados podía haber gente así. Además fue la señal que necesitaba para pasar la noche ahí, podía llegar a ser un poco temeraria a veces pero no se la iba a jugar en esa ocasión. Pidió una habitación y al asomarse por la ventana de esta vio que aquel hombre seguía en el mismo sitio de antes. Qué inquietante. Cerró la ventana, se tumbó en la cama y puso la radio, con suerte habría desaparecido para mañana y podría continuar su viaje tranquilamente.

* * *

Carol estaba sentada en la orilla de uno de los lagos subterráneos del Pozo Slowpoke. Al escuchar como sus compañeros no paraban de reírse tras ella rodó los ojos, estaba rodeada de estúpidos. Qué clase de persona se reía del sufrimiento de los pokémon. Estaba tan centrada en mantener su vista en el agua que no se dio cuenta de que Protón se estaba acercando a ella hasta que vio su reflejo en el agua.

—Qué tal Carol, ¿sigues sin querer hacer amigos?

—La verdad es que no tengo el más mínimo interés en relacionarme con gente como vosotros —Protón soltó una gran carcajada que resonó por todo el pozo y luego puso su mano en el hombro de la joven. Ella se tensó pero no se apartó, sabía que lo mejor era no tentar mucho a la suerte.

—Tan graciosa como siempre por lo que veo. Anda ven, que vas a ayudarnos un poco —Se levantó y siguió al ejecutivo. Las únicas tareas que le encomendaban eran cosas simples como ir a comprar comida (vestida de calle, claro) o ir al Centro Pokémon para que sanaran a los que habían sido heridos en combate. Cuando llegó y olió la sangre casi vomita, pero logró mantener una cara seria. Protón se detuvo y ella también lo hizo, cruzándose de brazos.

—A ver, en qué ridículo conjunto queréis que salga al pueblo esta vez —Pero para su asombro (y temor) lo que tenía el recluta que se encontraba delante no era ropa, sino un cuchillo bastante afilado. Protón se dio la vuelta y la miró con una sonrisa sádica.

—Tu lealtad está en la cuerda floja querida —Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda—. Me da igual que Giovanni te reclutara cuando eras una niña porque "eras especial", la verdad es que no has demostrado nada durante todo el tiempo que llevas en el Team Rocket y solo estorbas. Seguro que convenciste a Silver para que se fuera y todo, lo único que haces es atrasar nuestros planes y estoy empezando a cansarme.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Él se fue porque no os soporta-

 _SLAP_

El sonido retumbó por todo el pozo. Tras procesar lo que había pasado Carol se llevó una mano a su mejilla derecha y volvió su mirada lentamente a su superior, ¿le había pegado? Pues sí había acabado rápido con su paciencia esta vez.

—No me interrumpas mientras te estoy hablando y no te atrevas a volver a alzarme la voz, ¿te ha quedado claro querida? —Chasqueó los dedos y el recluta de antes le dio el cuchillo— Normalmente se hace con tijeras pero no nos quedan para ti, así que tendrás que apañártelas con esto —Tras unos segundos, y con lentitud, Carol se acercó y cogió el cuchillo—. Te hemos preparado un blanco perfecto, ya está inmovilizado así que lo único que tienes que hacer es cortarle la cola.

Genial… A ver cómo iba a librarse de esta. Tragó saliva mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la criatura, que a pesar de tener todas las extremidades atadas parecía ser ajena a su destino. Levantó el cuchillo, cerró los ojos y después lo bajó lo más rápido posible. Un grito de dolor le hizo volver a abrirlos, algo que desearía no haber hecho. La sangre le había salpicado y la verdad es que el slowpoke parecía muy malherido.

—Vaya, le has cortado en el peor sitio, en un par de minutos morirá desangrado. No ha sido tan difícil, ¿a que no?

Conteniendo las ganas de vomitar se levantó y fue corriendo a lavarse las manos. La risa de Protón y de los demás inundó el pozo y no fue cuando sus palabras le resonaron en la cabeza que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

 _En un par de minutos morirá desangrado._

Se apresuró a volver al lado del slowpoke, que no paraba de emitir sonidos de dolor.

—Lo siento lo siento lo siento —La herida había sido horrible, había más sangre que de costumbre. A Carol le bajaba una cascada por los ojos mientras los escasos reclutas que había por ahí les señalaban y se reían. Estuvo a punto de quitarse la camiseta para tapar la herida pero al final optó por una opción más inteligente, con tanto pervertido no estaría segura, así que sostuvo al pokémon en brazos y se lo acercó al pecho, levantándose un poco la camiseta para poder hacer presión en la herida. El slowpoke le miraba afligido, como si le estuviera pidiendo piedad.

—Lo siento, yo no quería, te juro que te voy a sacar de esta —Juntó su frente con la de él y después se fue corriendo a la salida. Pensó que no habría ningún problema en llegar al pueblo pero un recluta le bloqueó la huida.

—Eh, ¡no puedes salir con ese slowpoke!

—¡Déjame! ¡Si no le llevo a un Centro Pokémon morirá!

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Te arrestarán en el acto! Además no puedo permitir que te pase algo, sino se me caerá el pelo, literalmente.

—¡He dicho que me dejes!

—¡Y yo te he dicho que no!

—Con que esas tenemos... —Sosteniendo al moribundo slowpoke en un brazo, con la mano que tenía libre agarró la Poké Ball que contenía a su mejor y más fiel amiga y la lanzó al aire—. Zubat, ¡Supersónico!

Las ondas aturdieron al guarda y sin perder ni un segundo aprovechó para escapar. No iba a entrar directamente al centro, no era tan estúpida como para arriesgarse pero tampoco iba a abandonarle a su suerte. Se acercó a la puerta y cuando esta se abrió automáticamente dejó al pokémon dentro y se fue corriendo. No paró hasta llegar al pozo y una vez ahí se sentó en el suelo y suspiró.

—Mira que son malvados. Hacerle eso a una criatura tan inocente —Zubat se acurrucó cerca de ella de forma cariñosa, por suerte no se encontraba del todo sola en ese infierno. Cerró los ojos y sonrió tristemente, a ver si Protón había quedado satisfecho de una vez y dejaba de molestarla durante una temporada.


End file.
